I'm So Lost Without You
by cupcakeshark
Summary: There is another Uchiha back in Konoha Village. Although she wasn't around for the terrible slaughter and never knew her Uchiha family, she still has the blood in her veins. Now she is back in the Hidden Leaf Village and a certain grey haired sensei has captured her attention and rekindled some feelings. Kakashi x OC Rated M for content and some language.
1. Prologue

" _I'm So Lost Without You.."_

Summary: There is another Uchiha back in Konoha Village. Although she wasn't around for the terrible slaughter and never knew her Uchiha family, she still has the blood in her veins. Now she is back in the Hidden Leaf Village and a certain grey haired sensei has captured her attention and rekindled some feelings.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto. The character of Sayuri Hiwatari is of my own design and creation. Any likeness to other characters or people is only a coincidence. I am still going through things and editing as I go, but if you see something that I may have missed please let me know. This is my first story and it will be a long one. Constructive criticism is welcome but please no bashing. I've tried to stay true for the ages and personalities, there was a bunch of research involved.

*A/N: I just wanted to say that a lot of elements of this story is inspired by my own personal events. I tried to make things believable and probable. Each chapter has some sort of personal touch from my own life. I look forward to any reviews and I do apologize for the late updates. I was unemployed at the beginning of the story but now I am between two jobs and my fiance has come home from being away for 5 months. Not to mention trying to plan a wedding amongst everything is proving to be challenging. So sadly the story has taken a back seat for now, but I do promise to update as much as I can. Thanks everyone!*

 _Prologue_ _:_

Years before Fugaku met and married Mikoto, he had a girlfriend during ninja training. Her name was Nia Hiwatari. She had short darker blue hair and blue eyes. Soft pale skin with rosy lips and cheeks. Nia was quiet at first but really showed her personality when you go to know her. There was something about her that made all the boys in the school to really like her, and for whatever reason she fell for Fugaku as well. They never married, so Nia never took the Uchiha name and then they got pregnant. Out of wedlock for her family was a huge deal. Sadly she was forced out of her home so she turned to Fugaku for help. He was there for her and supported her as well but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to marry her.. he wasn't sure why.

The months passed quickly and before they knew it the couple had welcomed their baby. A girl. That baby girl was Sayuri. Fugaku was displeased, about everything. He was mad that they had been so careless in their relations, that her family kicked her out, and that he had a daughter _. A daughter._ How was she supposed to carry on his name? Fugaku felt like he had failed to produce an heir to his name. He was just angry. Of course he loved Nia but he had a hard time accepting his daughter. Nia knew something was wrong. Fugaku was a proud man and would never admit to anything but this was something that she knew he had to deal with. Nia knew there was something that changed within Fugaku. It was troubling and for the first time she was scared. He became more distant and pushed her away when she tried to get close. Soon they fought and threw vicious words at each other.

Fugaku took Nia aside a few weeks after Sayuri was born. Sayuri was asleep so this was their chance to talk. He couldn't even look at Nia's face. He felt so guilty that he couldn't love his daughter. Being a man of power, he needed to have sons and having sons shows that you have a strong line. Daughters were weak. Fugaku couldn't handle that. Although it broke his heart to let Nia down, he couldn't stay. He looked at Nia and without so much as a word, she knew. Tears filled her eyes and she felt like it was her fault she drove him away. Why did she have to give birth to a girl? She knew he wanted a son to carry his name, but for whatever reason the powers worked against them and gave the two a daughter. A beautiful daughter with dark blue eyes and navy blue hair. She looked so much like Nia.

In a swift movement, Fugaku gave Nia a quick kiss goodbye and left. He couldn't go back now and Nia wouldn't take him. She was mad at herself but showed nothing on her face. Inside she was screaming and crying and cursing him for being so shallow. She was so mad at him, she didn't couldn't comprehend why a man would just walk out on his new family. Nia cursed his name for so long, but she couldn't come to truly _hate_ him. How did she end up like this? How was it in just a year she lost her family and then lost the man that she loved so much. In the end, she was blessed with her daughter, and as God as her witness she would raise that child to be kind and to show love to everyone. Nia had to stop her ninja lifestyle so she could focus completely on Sayrui and give her all of her attention. A few years later an older aunt of Nia's looked past her mistakes and took her and Sayuri into her house so they could have a place to live. Her aunt was a kind a gentle soul who always loved Nia like she was her own daughter. She would do whatever it took to make sure that Nia was safe and taken care of.

Since then, Sayuri grew up believing that her father was jonin who died in battle while she was still an infant. Nia enrolled her daughter into the ninja academy and just as she thought, Sayuri was brilliant. She wasn't top of the class but she was a close second or third. She showed a lot of skills with jutsus and closer hand to hand combat. Nia couldn't be more proud. Sayuri showed signs of Fugaku's personality, especially pride. Sayuri took a lot of pride into her studies and her training. She graduated with her class and received one of the highest scores. In her class she became friends with Iruka Umino and Kakashi Hatake who was a few years older. She gained lots of friendships during her schooling but she was closest to Iruka. She even developed a small school girl like crush on Kakashi. They didn't really talk a whole lot, especially since he was older and a lot more skilled than she was so he was already on missions and away, but she knew of him and he was aware of her too. He even complimented her on some of her skills which made her blush profusely.

After graduation, she hung around the village for a few more years, completing missions and protecting the village. She felt an urge to go and explore the world a little more, so shortly after her 18th birthday she decided now was the time. Sayuri went to her mother and told her of her wishes to travel. Nia understood. She knew her daughter would want to go, explore, and discover her own person. That was one thing that she missed out on doing. Nia never got a chance to go out into the world and see new things so she was more than happy to hear her daughter wanted to. Of course she was sad inside and she wanted Sayuri to stay in the village and live here, but she knew Sayuri wouldn't be happy. With a heavy heart and tears in her eyes, she said goodbye to her daughter. Nia looked on as her daughter walked out of the village and onto the road of her new life adventure. She wasn't sure when she would see Sayuri again but she would think of her and pray for her everyday for her safe return back into the Hidden Leaf Village.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Welcome Home!_

It had been a long five years. She almost forgot how the village smelled in the sunshine. The sweet aroma of the forest close by and all the flowers. Who knew someone could miss the smell of their hometown. It was a bright sunny day with few white clouds. The sun was hot but the small breeze gave some relief. Sayuri was a young woman at the age of 23. Beautiful long dark blue hair danced in while she walked. The Leaf Village head protector was placed on her forehead with some hair framing her face. Navy blue eyes took in the familiar sights as we walked closer to her hometown. Such sweet relief to be back. Sayuri had learned so much on her journey. At times she would stay in other villages, only those who were on peaceful terms with the Hidden Leaf Village, for months on end learning from other ninjas. She would do odd jobs here and there to make money so she could feed and clothe herself. Finding rooms to stay in was sometimes a challenge but most people were gracious enough to let her stay a night or two in exchange for doing chores. For Sayuri, that was perfectly acceptable. If she had enough money she would stay in hostels for travellers for longer periods.

The freedom she had was riveting. She felt like she could do anything and accomplish the hardest of tasks. This was just what she needed. It may have taken a while but she realized that as much as she loved learning and being taught, she loved to teach. Sayuri wanted to be back in her village and she wanted to be a Team Leader. So after a long time travelling and learning as much as she possibly could, she made her way back home.

Soon enough she came to familiar looking gates. Upon the sight she felt like a weight had been lifted and she was just so happy to be back home. Instantly she smiled and quickened her pace. So much has happened she was sure while she was gone. She had heard among her travels about this clan that had been completely slaughtered by one of their own. And it wasn't just a random person within that clan, it was the leaders oldest son! She couldn't imagine having that happen to her. She was just thankful she didn't have to suffer all the heartache of finding your friends and family gone. Of course she said a prayer to the clan that was lost and wished them happiness in the afterlife.

As soon as she entered the gates she couldn't decide what she wanted to do more. Go and run to her old home and hug her mother, or eat a great big bowl of hot fresh ramen. Faced with the options, she thought her mother had waited long enough to see her. Quickly she went to find her mother. When she got to the house, which was just on the outskirts of the village but still within the limits, she went inside hoping to find her mother. But to Sayuri's dismay, she wasn't there.

'She must be out running some errands. It's not like I gave her a heads up that I was coming home or anything. Oh well, might as well take a load off and have a shower.' Sayuri thought as she took her backpack off along with her headband. The house felt different, but the same. She thought it was just lacking the great personality that Sayuri was. That's what it is, must be. She went to the back of the house where her old room is. Just as she left it. There was a simple desk in one corner, a double bed on the opposite side, and a small dresser with her clothes. Sayuri didn't have a lot of personal things laying about, but she had a small stuffed shark that had found it's home on her bed. For some reason as a child they were her favourite animal. Forget horses or cats, she loved sharks. Nia had to laugh about that. Sayuri was just one of those kids who liked to like the things that weren't 'normal' to others. She was just a wild spirit with a crazy imagination.

Sayuri sat on her bed and like a child, gave her stuffed animal a quick hug hello. Of course she felt a little silly, after all being an adult and hugging a toy. Oh well, no one was around to see not that she would have cared anyway. She got up and went to her small closet and found that everything was still intact there too. Sayrui grabbed a towel and went to the next room for a shower. It felt so nice to have a hot shower in your own home again. Sure she had some hot showers on her journey but nothing compares to the comforts of home. Once she was done, she got out and looked at herself in the mirror. The face looking back at her was one she almost didn't recognize. When she left, she still had a round baby face and her hair was much shorter. Now here she was a young woman. She had a soft jawline with a heart shaped face. Her eyes showed all of her knowledge and her lips were a natural pink colour. Sayrui's hair was now long, to her mid back, with side swept bangs. Her eyebrows matched her hair colour, both a dark blue, and were a nice arch shape. Not too big or small and they weren't sparse either. Just a beautiful natural looking face. One thing she missed while on her journey was her daily use of basic makeup products. Mainly her mascara and eyeliner. Once she left, she left those products behind. Sayrui didn't think she would really need them and for the most part she was right. But now she was home so she could start using it again.

After she shower she went back into her room. 'Hm, still no sign of mom. I hope she comes home soon, I've missed her so much.' Sayrui looked down the hallway which faced the front door. Their house was small but it fit their needs. It was only one floor with two bedrooms and one bathroom. The living room and kitchen were directly across from each other and the one hallway lead to the bedrooms and bathroom. There was a small patio that led to a back yard and garden from the living room. Her mother had a vegetable garden where she grew her own food. After her mothers aunt passed away she left her some money to buy their own home. The lived within their means and never really bought anything that they thought wasn't necessary. Materialistic items weren't something they would go and buy. They were happy with what they had and didn't need anything more.

Finally, she heard the front door open and her mother come inside. Just as Sayrui thought, she was out buying some groceries. Quickly, Sayrui finished getting dressed. She wasn't sure how she was going to surprise her mother. Using her sneaking skills, she quietly crept along the hallway. She knew anything she would say would scare her mother since she was not expecting her home. As Sayrui stepped along the the hallway she immediately remembered something, but it was too late.

Her foot hit that one squeaky floorboard that never fails to alert the entire household that someone has stepped there. Sayrui froze. 'Shit. I can't believe I forgot about that stupid creaky spot!' Sayrui looked in the direction of the kitchen, but there was no one there. She relaxed and walked into the living room looking for her mother. "What the-" she said as she was looking around the room. Finally she turned around to go into the kitchen when out of no where her mother was right in front of her.

"Sayrui! You're home! You're really home!" Nia couldn't stop smiling. As soon as she entered the house she could sense that someone else was there. Even though she hasn't been in the field she hasn't lost touch of her basic ninja skills.

"Mom!" Sayrui went in and gave her a huge hug. It felt so nice to be in her arms again. She looked at her mother and studied her face. It didn't seem like she aged at all. Maybe a small bit around her eyes, but she had just as much youth still glistening in them. She was just happy to see her face again and be with a familiar person.

"When did you get back? I've been counting the days until you would come back. I wish you would've told me so I could have prepared a little something for you, like a welcome home party or something" Nia stepped back and gazed at her daughter. She couldn't believe how much older she looked. Her faced matured the most of course. Sayrui lost the extra baby fat and toned up a lot. Her waist was small but still healthy looking, and her legs were well toned from all the walking she had done.

"I just got back today. I admit I had a hard time choosing between seeing your first or going to get a bowl of ramen! I guess I could have gone to eat had I known that you would be a while still out!" Sayrui laughed. "And it's fine, you didn't have to do anything special for me. I'm just glad to be home. I took a shower already because I missed having my own bathroom too much"

"Well I still want to do something for you. It was your birthday last week anyway so we must do something. Lets get the whole village together and have a party. It can be a block party kind of thing and everyone can bring a little something to eat since there will hopefully be lots of people." Nia had her brain working to try and figure out plans. It could be done for sure. She would have to get permission from the Hokage to host such event. She was sure the third Hokage would be happy to oblige since he took quite a liking to Sayrui and was also very sad when she left. Actually, a lot of people in the village were saddened to hear that Sayrui had gone on a journey, especially poor Iruka. He had just lost his best friend for years and wouldn't know when she would be back.

"I guess something like that wouldn't be bad. I don't want to make a fuss or anything but it would be a good way to see everyone in one place" Sayrui thought for a moment. All of her old friends would be there. Iruka and Kakashi too of course! That was it, she was excited for something like this to happen. "Is there anything I can do to help you plan it mom? I can spread the word or go see the Hokage myself?"

"No that's fine darling. You just relax. You've been gone a long time and working so hard. Go get dressed properly and go out into the village and see some faces. I'm sure I saw Iruka at the ramen hut. Poor soul was so lost when you left. You owe it to him at least to see him first before anyone else." Nia looked at her daughter. She was just in a t-shirt and shorts. Sleepwear really.

"Fine, I will change. But don't say I didn't offer to help!" Sayrui knew her mother would pull the mom move about how no one offers to help right after she offers to help. At first it used to bug her, but after a couple years she learned to laugh about it with her mom.

Sayrui and her mom hugged again and then Sayrui went to put on some proper clothing. Apparently shorts and a t-shirt aren't appropriate when going outside. She sighed. That was just her mom. She missed that about her so much. Sayrui went back into her bedroom and pulled out what she thought was better than her current outfit. She changed quickly and did the minimal makeup she loved to much. Donning her headband that she always wore with pride, she waved to her mom goodbye who was already on the phone making plans.

She wore the classic ninja sandals but in black and they came up to her mid-shin. Sayrui's outfit was dark blue and black mostly consisting of fishnet as well. Her top was short-sleeved with a wide turtle neck. The main part of it was navy blue and covered her chest and was a crop top with fishnet covering her stomach. She still wore shorts but this time they were black and had her pouch on the backside. The kunai pouch was on her right thigh since she was right hand dominant. Sayrui wore black fingerless gloves and a couple black arm bands on each upper arm.

Sayrui looked up to the sky and enjoyed that sunshine. It felt so nice on her face. It was that familiar feeling of home that she missed dearly. She took a deep breath in and loved the fresh air smell on Konoha. She found herself in front of a familiar building that she all to frequented when she was here. Ichiraku's Ramen. The smell was heavenly, making her mouth water. Of all the places she went to, no one came close to this place. Hands down, the best ramen place. Sayrui went inside and noticed Iruka was indeed sitting there, along with a blonde haired boy in orange. She never really met the kid before, so she couldn't remember who he was.

"Excuse me sir, is this seat taken?" Sayrui said sweetly behind Iruka.

Iruka turned around to meet the voice who asked the question. "No, by all means, please-" Iruka stopped. He couldn't believe his eyes. Iruka dropped his chopsticks.

"It's rude to stare y'know. And close your mouth, you're not a codfish" Sayrui giggled as she sat down, beaming while looking at Iruka. He had grown up. He wasn't a kid anymore. He was a man, and a good looking one at that. His brown hair pulled into the ponytail is the one thing that didn't change.

"Sa-Sayrui .. Is that you?" Still dumfounded, Iruka managed to get a few words out. The blonde kid beside him looked over towards Sayrui. "Hey Iruka-sensei, is that your girlfriend?"

Iruka almost choked on what food was still in his mouth. "Ha-what? N-no! This is one of my best friends from childhood, Sayrui! Sayrui, this is Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka introduced the two of them.

"Nice to meet you kid, looks like you really enjoy this ramen too" Rakoia winked at Naruto as he stuffed his face again with the next helping. She got a muffled "Hi" in return, but it was barely audible through all the noodles.

"Sayrui, what are you doing back here? It's been so long, I can't believe it. You've changed so much, look at you." Iruka looked over his friend. In his mind, she really was gorgeous.

"I could say the same thing about you. Look at you! Instead of the baby fat you had, you exchanged it for muscle! Did they make noodles that would make people gain muscle instead of fat?" Sayrui teased. Her friend really did mature into a good looking guy.

"Ha, ya I wish. The amount of noodles I eat with this guy they should. I have to train extra hard just to burn off all that I ate." Iruka laughed. "It's so good to see you. How long will you be in town for? Please don't tell me you're leaving again." He looked concerned and sad. Sayrui assured him she wasn't going anywhere.

"I don't think I will be leaving anytime soon. Five years has been a really long time away from home. I plan on staying for a while for sure. No plans of leaving quite yet" Sayrui ordered a bowl of ramen for herself. She had been looking forward to this for a very long time.

"That's good, I'm glad you won't be leaving again so soon. We have a lot of catching up to do. I want to know everything that you did and all that you learned from your travels." Iruka smiled. He was happy to have his friend home again.

"Absolutely, I know my mom would love to have you over for dinner just so she can cook and have company. But of course she would like to hear everything and I'm sure she missed having you around too." Sayrui took her first bite of the food. It was better than her memory.

"I would love that. Is there anything else you have planned while you are here?" Iruka asked.

"Actually, yes. My mom is planning a huge party in honour of my return and belated birthday. I think she said she was going to plan for it to be next week, I think the Friday or Saturday. She has to ask the Hokage and he will decide on either of those two days. But everyone will be invited and encouraged to bring food, like a pot luck, since there will be so many people we thought it would be the best. Then I'm thinking after mingling and eating with everyone, I would like to go and have an after party and drink. It's been something I've been looking forward to is drinking with all of my friends. What do you think about that?"

Iruka thought for a moment. A party like that sounded great, he would for sure attend. As for the after party he was trying to think of a good location. "Have you decided on a location for your other party? We would want it to be out of the public eye, or somewhere underage people can't get into. We don't want kids to get tangled up in anything they shouldn't be."

"That's just like you, thinking of everything. I haven't thought of a definite place, but I was kind of thinking of a karaoke bar. Wasn't there one just down the road a little ways? I never had a chance to go in since I couldn't drink yet but I would love to go there if it's still around" Sayrui was finishing the last little bit of her noodles.

"Ya, I think it's still in business. I don't get out much since I've been busy with my students and the academy but I'm sure it's open. The owner would probably love to host your party since you were so well liked here" Iruka smiled and paid for his and Naruto's meal. Naruto hardly said a word. He was too busy eating and this was a conversation that didn't really interest him. Although after hearing that everyone would be invited to a party and that there was food, Naruto was a little more interested.

"Great, maybe I will walk over there and see if they would be willing to host it. Who do you think would be interested in coming? I think it would be better if I had a rough number to give them." Sayrui paid for her meal and exited the shop with Iruka and Naruto at her side.

"Well, I know that I will be there for sure and I think I'll be able to drag along a lot of the other jounins, Kakashi too even" Iruka knew Sayrui would love to see him too, since the three of them would try and hang out whenever Kakashi could.

Sayrui instantly blushed at the sounds of his name. 'Kakashi would be there..' she thought quietly. "Ya that would be nice to see him too. We never really got to hang out much other than the few times but even then it wasn't much." Sayrui hoped Iruka didn't see her blush. There was just something about the Kakashi she remembered. He was a genius and unbelievably skilled. Graduating so young and achieving such a high rank at the age he did. Maybe it was the fact that he accomplished so much in a little amount of time. He was always quiet, independent, and some arrogance emitted from him, especially when he was younger. Sayrui couldn't help but really admire what he had become. Every girl likes an older guy right?

Iruka laughed. "I'll be sure to let everyone know about the after party and make sure they clear their schedules. I think a night off for some of them would be good, they all work so hard."

"Sounds great, I will see you around the village then. Bye Iruka, bye Naruto!" Sayrui waved to her old and new friends as she walked to the Karaoke Bar to make her reservation. As she left, Iruka and Naruto went in the opposite direction heading back towards the academy.

"So, who exactly was that Iruka-sensei?" Naruto looked at his teacher with a coy look, hands behind his head. He knew that she was someone special for sure but Naruto wanted to know how special.

Iruka looked down at his student. A smile spread on his face and laughed gently. "She is an old friend of mine. We were in the same class in the academy. Sayrui was one of the top students, she's very smart and quite skilled with hand weapons. Her mother was a single parent after her father died in battle. That's all we know of him really, we don't even know his name. Sayrui's mother, Nia, won't even mention it. I can only imagine the sadness in Nia's heart, but we are no strangers to heartache, are we?" Iruka sighed a little remembering his own parents and how the fought so hard to protect the village. Ironically enough, the very being that he hated and resented for killing his parents was in the one person he cared so much for. He could never blame Naruto for what happened, because it wasn't him. Sure the demons soul was now bound to him but Naruto wasn't the one who murdered all those people, he was just an innocent baby.

"Huh, so.. you like her right?" Naruto said bluntly.

Iruka snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his student. 'Liked her?' Iruka looked back towards the ground they were walking on. Of course he liked her, but it was a platonic relationship. They had grown together. It was more of a protective older brother and younger sister relationship. Iruka would do anything for her. He loved her, she was one of his best friends. Growing up they told each other secrets all the time. He might have developed a small crush when they were younger, but it never escalated more. Oddly enough, she wasn't the kind of girl he would picture himself settling down with. Sayrui somehow knew, but the same went for her. It would just be weird. Sure some of the best relationships start out as friendships and move on from there, but between them it was a mutual understanding that they would always be friends, nothing more. And they couldn't be happier with that.

"Oh Naruto. Of course I like her, shes a really close friend. I would do anything for her. Like you would do anything for your teammates, I would put my life on the line for her at any given moment." Naruto thought about what Iruka was saying. Sure he would do anything for his friends. He cared about them all deeply and on certain levels possibly even loved some.

"Ya but, she's really pretty, and you want to date her don't ch'ya?" Naruto ignored what Iruka was actually saying. In his mind, Iruka and Sayrui should be together. He couldn't understand that sometimes boys and girls can be just friends. He thought that they would always end up together, like in the movies.

"Naruto, haven't you been listening?" Iruka sighed. He had to give the kid credit for being so persistent. He laughed to himself. 'One day Naruto, you might understand' he though silently putting his hands in his pockets as the walked closer to the academy.

Naruto just looked at his teacher and smiled. Maybe he didn't fully understand grown up relationships. That kind of maturity was still alien to him, after all he was still only 12 and still with the mind of a child at times.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Greetings and Familiar Feelings_

Sayrui walked through the village. Nothing has changed since she left, other than she noticed some wear on the buildings. Everyone was still bustling around doing their errands, making conversations, laughing, and enjoying each others company. It was a homey village, we all knew one another or at least heard of them. You never really felt out of place. In one way or another everyone was fairly welcoming. Sayrui loved just observing the villagers doing their daily tasks. She wasn't sure if she would leave again, but she couldn't say that for certain yet. It had been a long time since she had seen her friends and mother. Thinking long term, she would love to settle down in this village too. She couldn't think of a better place to raise a family of her own, but she had plenty of time for that, she doesn't even have a boyfriend yet. Sayrui laughed at her musings.

Finally she got to the karaoke bar and stepped inside. There weren't too many people in the establishment since it was still later afternoon. A perfect time to talk to the owner. If she was later and in the middle of dinner she didn't think she would get a chance to talk to him. Quickly Sayrui found the owner, Izu, and approached him.

"Hey there, are you the owner?" Sayrui asked the man who was found close to the entrance. He was an older looking man with darker hair but grey showing through, buried in a book, or looking at records. Probably some light book-keeping or going over numbers.

The man looked up. "Why yes I am, my name is Izu, and whom might you be?"

"My name is Sayrui Hiwatari and I am hoping you can help me out. You see, my mother is hosting a large party for everyone in the village in honour of my return home and to celebrate my birthday as well. Afterwards I was wanting to have an after party here with some of my closer friends. I thought this would be a great place for that since it will be the first time in a while that I will be able to celebrate with my friends and just to have fun." Sayrui stated looking at the man.

"Hmm.. Hiwatari you say? Aren't you Nia's daughter? Didn't you leave the village roughly five years ago?" Izu scratched his chin looking back at Sayrui.

"Yes that's me. Nia is my mother and I did leave to travel and explore the land. I actually just got back this morning. Surprised my mother and met with a close friend already. I'm happy to be back, I've missed my home so much over the last few years.

"My yes, you have grown. You don't look like the child I remember you to be. Your hair was shorter then wasn't it?" Izu laughed. The person he remember was a young a naive girl. Short hair and a young face laughing while she ran through the village. "Weren't you friends was Iruka Umino?" Izu asked.

"Ya he is one of my oldest friends, he was actually the one I met up with earlier before I came here. He was the one who said you were still here so I thought I would come by." Sayrui smiled.

"Of course! I will reserve the private room in the back for you and your guests. Sake will be on the house for your party. A gift, for your safe and happy return back home Sayrui!" Izu beamed. He was happy to host it, after all, he was fond of Nia and would he would be happy to help out her daughter.

"Thank you so much Izu! I really appreciate your generosity. I don't think there should be more than about 15 people, but you never know who might want to sing off-key!" Sayrui shook the mans hand and he wrote down the reservation. Izu waved to her goodbye as she left the building.

'Awesome!' Sayrui thought as she smiled towards the sun. Things looked like they were really going to happen. And for him to offer sake to everyone was a huge bonus. Although she sometimes preferred beer or hard alcohol, free drinks were free drinks and she would gladly accept them. She couldn't wait to find Iruka and tell him about the plans. Something interrupted her thoughts. It was her stomach.

'How can I be hungry again? I just ate! Maybe I was a lot more hungry than I thought?' Sayrui sighed as her stomach voiced it's opinion in being fed. She walked back towards to ramen shop for a second serving. Slightly embarrassed that she going back within a couple hours, she couldn't deny the fact that it was still really good ramen that she hadn't eaten in a long time. So she took it as a blessing in disguise just to eat her favourite again.

Sayrui stepped closer to the shop. She noticed that there were a few people already inside eating, but it wasn't overly busy so she was able to eat right away. As she went inside she didn't really notice who she sat beside. "One bowl for me please!" Sayrui told the chef, Teuchi. "Coming up!"

The person sitting next to quickly glanced over in her direction. Briefly taking his eyes off the pages of his book. She looked familiar, but he couldn't place it right away.

"Here you are Sayrui! Nice and fresh for ya." Teuchi handed her the bowl of ramen.

"Looks great! Thanks!" Sayrui broke her chopsticks apart and starting eating, not noticing someone was looking at her. She always kept to herself while eating. Sayrui didn't like looking at people and watching them eat. She thought it made them feel awkward so she always just kept her head down and enjoyed her meal.

'Sayrui .. ' The silver haired man next to her finally remembered why she looked so familiar. 'That's right, she was in the same class as Iruka.. Her hair was shorter then.. ' He thought to himself. He could remember the two of them together all the time. Since he was a top student and graduating at a young age, he was usually out on missions so he never really got to know Sayrui all that well. All he remembered was that she was kind of cute. But now, look at her. She was grown mature woman now. No longer a child in his eyes. Although she was only a couple years younger, she was still a young woman, and now quite beautiful.

He silently smirked to himself. No one would notice under his mask. Thankfully. He returned his attention to his book, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. A slight blush came when her heard her voice again.

"Thank you very much! It was delicious!" Sayrui called out to the chef as she swung out of her seat. Her hair spun around as well and the masked man could smell the scent of her hair. Sweet, like flowers, but not overpowering. Normally he didn't like sweet things, but he liked the way her hair smelled. It wasn't deliberate or anything, no different than someone walking by wearing perfume and smelling it as the pass. Still, he couldn't forget it.

After Sayrui got up to leave for a second time she decided it was best just to head back home. She was certain her mother would like to visit more. She took a deep breath in and walked home.

Back at the ramen hut the masked man was still sitting at the counter. He just sat there stunned. He never really spoke to her before, but he could remember her. Through being friends with Iruka as well, the three would occasionally hang out but it was a seldom activity since he was always gone.

"What's the matter there Kakashi? You've been staring the wall. Something on your mind?" Teuchi asked cooking more ramen. Part of owning a shop and serving food was that you kind of become someone that people poured their thoughts to, sometimes for an unbiased opinion. Teuchi heard it all basically from his years working. From his experience, a good meal and a friendly chat between friends can make almost anyone feel better by the time they leave.

Kakashi looked back at Teuchi, out of his daze. "Sorry, no, I'm fine. Nothing really important." He focused his attention back to his book. Teuchi looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Alright if you're sure.." He started to trail off a bit, still keeping an eye on the jounin who just sat there reading his book. Teuchi shook his head a little. 'That man and his books, he's never seen without it' The book in question was of course _Icha Icha Paradise_ , the infamous series that was written by Jiraiya, a legendary sanin. He couldn't really understand why a person of Jiraiya's status would stoop to the level of writing those perverted books. 'Ah well..' Teuchi sighed.

Kakashi looked back towards the shop keeper. "Teuchi, the girl who was just in here, was that Sayrui? The one who left years ago?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"Hm? Oh ya. That's her. Sayrui Hiwatari. She left a few years back to travel the land. I believe she just got back this morning, and from what I hear sometime next week there is to be a big celebration to welcome her back. Nia, her mother, is speaking with the Hokage so make the arrangements."

"I see." Kakashi got up to leave. When she left he was in the prime of his career at the young age of 21. He left money on the counter for his meal and thanked Teuchi. "Thanks for the ramen, I will see you around." He casually waved goodbye.

'So it was her. After all this time she's back..' Kakashi followed his thoughts back to his place. It was his day off and he spent it like he usually does, eating some ramen and reading his favourite book series. Most of the time he keeps to himself and out of the way, but he was always there to intervene if anything were to happen.

As he was walking back to his home, he could see Iruka walking towards him in the distance. He knew for sure he was going to mention the arrival of his friend, so he made it seem like he hadn't seen her yet.

"Hey Kakashi! I've been looking for you." Iruka said while picking up his pace to catch up with his friend. Iruka thought he would be at the ramen hut, but he wasn't there while he and Naruto had their lunch. So he went back to see if he was there after a while.

"Oh?" Kakashi cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Ya, I have some news for you. Someone really special to me has come back to the village and I want you meet her. I know we used to hang out as friends while we were younger, but you never really got a chance to get to know her all that well, since you were busy with missions. I know you'll like her, she's a lot of fun." Iruka told his friend. He knew Kakashi would have to remember her. Sure it's been a while but he was certain that the grey haired jounin would recall her as a child.

"Ah yes, the blue haired girl right? Sayrui? Was that her name?" Kakashi fully knew what her name was. He didn't want Iruka to catch on.

"Ya that's her! Isn't that great? I'm excited that she's home again. It's been far too long and we all have grown up so much that we are different people now. Her mother is hosting a big party for all of us, and then afterwards I think the plan was to go Izu's Karaoke Bar for some later fun." Iruka smiled. "What do you think? Would you come with us to the party and then the bar afterwards?"

Kakashi thought for a moment. He really wanted to go, but he wouldn't let on about his fluttering feeling about her. Remembering the smell of her hair back in the ramen shop made his stomach tighten. "Uh, ya. I think I can make it. I'll see what I can do."

Iruka patted Kakashi on his shoulder "Awesome. I'm glad to see that you will actually make an effort to come." He smiled. "I think a night off would do us all some good. Relax a little bit and enjoy some good company."

"Hm, you're right, it would be fun." Kakashi couldn't think of the last time he actually went out and enjoyed himself. Definitely been a while. He hasn't even had a real drink either. An occasional one after a hard mission but he hasn't had one of those in a while to make him drink. Not that he was against alcohol, he just never went out of his way to do so. Sometimes Kakashi would just rather stay inside and read his books to relax. And if there is alcohol involved that means Sayrui would most likely be drinking too. Most girls get extra flirty and throw themselves towards other men. He blushed slightly at the thought of Sayrui being one of those girls. Quickly he shook his head clear of those thoughts. If he kept them for much longer Iruka would certainly clue into what he was thinking.

"Great, I'm sure I will see you before the party but really do try to come. Oh and one more thing," Iruka paused turning towards his friend once again, "leave that damn book at home would you?" Iruka pointed at the orange book in Kakashi's hand.

"This?" Kakashi asked as he held up his copy.

"Yes. That. Don't be a wallflower. Try to socialize this time, please? I really want you to get to know Sayrui better. More personally." Iruka waved goodbye and walked away. He really hopes Kakashi would come. A part of him thinks that he won't though, and if he does there would be no way he would leave his book at home. He sighed and continued walking. At least he tried.

Kakashi looked on as his fellow instructor walked away. He really did want to know her better. For some reason, after all these years Sayrui stirred up some feelings inside of him he never knew he had. Why was it that all of a sudden he couldn't stop thinking about their very brief encounter. The smell of her hair, the sounds of her voice, just her comforting presence and friendly nature made Kakashi confused. He never really felt this way about anyone. He would always push people away from getting close to him. His dear friends that he lost long ago, Obito and Rin, he truly loved them both dearly. After their death he would just shut people out from getting anywhere emotionally close to him. He still liked people, he had friends, but he wasn't really _close_ to any of them. Iruka would be the closest, but even then there have been things that Kakashi hasn't said to him. How was it that Sayrui made him feel differently? He barely knew her. What if her personality was completely opposite from what he remembered? Or that she has those weird habits that always bring people down and annoy them. Kakashi couldn't understand. The girl he remembered was no longer a girl. She had grown up and matured. Maybe he was just starting to look at her in this new light. Iruka would always see her as a friend and nothing more, so he wouldn't really be aware of how different she is to others.

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh. This new feeling was going to be bothersome to him. He walked back towards his apartment. Maybe a cold shower would clear his mind a little and get things back on track.

Sayrui walked towards her home. She would never get sick of seeing her little house. It's where she grew up. While she was still a baby, her mother lived with an aunt. From what Sayrui could remember this aunt took them in after her father died in battle when she was only a few weeks old. This aunt was older and had no children of her own so she took care of Nia and Sayrui when Nia's own mother wouldn't, for a reason unbeknownst to her. A few years later, her great aunt had passed away from old age and left a sum of money to her and her mother. With the money they bought their house. Since Nia couldn't work while she was taking care of Sayrui, the left over money from the house made it so that Nia could stay home and they were still able to pay for bills and food. Always within their means. You could have all the materialistic things in world, but when it comes down to it, none of it matters other than the love of family.

She opened up the door and found her mother cooking up in the kitchen. Dinner was soon but she wasn't overly hungry since her second helping of ramen. Sayrui went into the kitchen anyway and sat at the counter to keep her mother company while cooking.

"Hey mom, what'cha making?"

"Oh hi sweetie. I'm just making a stir-fry, nothing special" Nia smiled showing a few wrinkles around her eyes. Her mother was still a beautiful woman. She too had dark blue hair that was tied back in a low ponytail. Nia always had short hair, but after Sayrui grew out of her hair grabbing phase, Nia decided it was time to just let it grow. Nia's eyes were a brighter shade of blue framed is long lashes, one thing that Sayrui was thankful to get from her mother. Pale skin featured some light pink cheeks and lips. Nia had a petite frame, small shoulders and arms, but she had curvier hips. She wasn't overly skinny, but she didn't have a lot of fat on her either. She had just enough in the right places. Sayrui loved her mom. They had such a close relationship that she felt like she could come to her for anything, just like a daughter should do with her mother.

"Well whatever you're making, it really smells good." Sayrui inhaled the smell. She missed her mothers home cooking, even if it was a simple dish like stir-fry.

"So, how was your walk around the village? Did you run into Iruka at the ramen place?" Her mother said with her back turned to Sayrui focusing on the meal.

"It was so nice to see the village again. Nothing has changed really, just the way I remember it." Sayrui got up to get herself some water and sat back down after taking a drink. "I did see Iruka at the ramen place. I even joined him for a bowl. I've missed the taste of those noodles. He was there with one of his students I believe, Naruto was his name. Seems like a good kid. Kind of goofy but I'm sure he means well and has a good heart."

"Oh Naruto, yes. I know him. Well, not personally, but he is somewhat 'known' around the village. You were really young when it happened so I don't think you remember much." Her mother trailed off in thought.

"What happened?"

"Well, when you were roughly around the age of 9 or 10, we went for a family visit, do you remember?" Sayrui nodded. "It was while we were gone there was a huge battle. A great big nine-tailed fox demon wreaked havoc for our village. Lots of good men and women were lost against him. Sadly the fourth Hokage and his wife were also lost during the battle. Not long after they were after to seal the demon inside of a little boy, that was Naruto." Nia looked at her daughter to see if she was still listening. She was met with dark blue eyes looking back at her. "So, since then, everyone seemed to hate him for something he really didn't do. The poor child was an outcast and no one wanted to be his friend. Of course you were grown up more and shortly left after you turned 18, he was only about seven he people really started to talk about him negatively." Nia continued making the dinner.

Sayrui just stared at the counter. She couldn't believe that something so terrible was sealed inside such a young boy and to be hated for it. Her heart felt heavy for Naruto. The next time she saw him she wanted to give him a great big hug. That was just her nature. Sayrui was just naturally caring for people, she had such a kind heart and soul. Wanted to spread more happiness in others who needed it the most.

Nia offered her daughter a plate of dinner. "It's almost done, would you like a plate?" Sayrui looked up toward her mother. "Oh, no I am still full from earlier. I might make a small plate later though, don't worry about me." Sayrui smiled. She knew her mother wouldn't listen and still make a plate for her anyway.

"So, tell me all about your travels. I want to know everything!" Her mother sat down beside her daughter with her plate of food and started to eat.

"Well, I'm not sure where to start. Everything was such an amazing experience and the people I met were great!" Sayrui started to tell her mother all of the details of her journey. She told her of all the things she saw, some of the worst jobs she had to do to earn some money, and even some of the crazy room mates she had to have in some hostels. What felt like minutes of talking turned into hours.

"So mom, what happened here? What's new in the village?" Sayrui asked her mother as she got up to clean up her mothers plate.

"Honestly, nothing really. Other than.." Nia got quiet. Sayrui turned around and looked at her mom. She was in deep thought, her face full of sorrow. This is a face she hasn't seen, hardly ever.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Sayrui took her seat beside her mother.

"Shortly after you left, there was another tragedy that occurred here. I'm just happy that you weren't around for it, it was devastating." Nia looked at her daughter and placed her hand on Sayrui's. "Do you remember the Uchiha Clan? They were part of the leaf village, a powerful clan and very proud of their lineage." Sayrui recalled hearing the name so she nodded her head. "A member of the clan blindsided the rest and slaughtered them all. Everyone died, except one. He still resides in the village. The pain he must feel, being alone, it's tragic." Nia placed her other hand under her chin and looked forward, sadness and sorrow glazing over her face. Her heart stung at the thought of Fugaku.

Sayrui was trying to process what her mother just told her. 'A single person, killed their entire clan? What kind of monster does that?!' After hearing about what happened to Naruto, she hears about another young boy full of pain and sadness.

Nia saw the look on her daughters face, which was sad and in disbelief. She assured her by squeezing her hand as if to let her know that she was still here and that there is still some good in the world.

"Don't worry too much, try not to carry those burdens on you. It's in the past and there is nothing we can do about it now other than look towards to future and all the good things it must bring." Nia smiled and stroked the side of her daughters face. "Now then, it's late and I'm sure you are very tired. I'm pretty sure your bed missed you too" Nia laughed. She could recall multiple times when her daughter would refuse to get out of bed, claiming the blankets and sheets came alive and held her captive. She wished that her daughter would hold onto that inner child for a really long time. Someone full of kindness and very imaginative should be cherished forever.

"You're right, as usual. I am pretty tired, and I'm really excited to finally sleep in my own bed again" Sayrui stood up and did a big stretch, yawning in the process. She began to head towards her bedroom but her mother stopped her for another moment.

Nia grabbed Sayrui's arm and pulled her into a large hug. Giving a small squeeze to make sure that Sayrui really was home. Nia pulled away at smiled. "Oh, before I forget. I spoke to the Hokage and he agreed to let the villages take some time off for a party next Saturday." Nia smiled.

"That's great! I'll tell Iruka tomorrow. I'm sure I will find him at the ramen shop again" Sayrui giggled, he was always there.

"Sounds great, I'll let you get to sleep then. See you in the morning darling, it's so nice to have you home again." Nia was so proud of her daughter. She became such an amazing young woman, full of hopes and dreams for everyone around her.

"Night mom!" Sayrui walked to her bedroom and shut the door behind her. Finally. She was so ready for sleeping in her own bed after so long. She changed out of her clothes once more and put on some PJ's. Sayrui pulled her hair into a loose pony tail and crawled into her bed. Her sheets were still fluffy and her comforter was warm. Quickly she dozed off and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Off-Key Singers and Heavy Drinkers_

The next few days seemed to fly by for Sayrui. Everyday she would help we mother around the house and take some time to walk around the village more visiting with everyone. Iruka even came by for dinner a couple nights to hear more of Sayrui's adventures while she was away. Nia was more than happy to make dinner for Iruka too, the more the merrier in her eyes.

Before she knew it, it was the day before her big party. The third Hokage arranged the time to start right around 7:00 PM so all the shops in Konoha would be closed so everyone could participate. They held the big party in the large garden area. People were already starting to set up tables and put up lights. Everyone just helped each other out, like a team.

The day before her big party, Sayrui went about her usual daily tasks. She helped her mother in the house with the morning chores and helped her clean. Once she was done, she left the house and went to Ichiraku's Ramen, which had become a daily stop. Usually she would end up eating with Iruka and Naruto, but this time there was someone else sitting inside. His light grey hair spiked slightly upwards and his headband covered his one eye. Sayrui, up until that moment, hadn't run into Kakashi yet much to her surprise. Iruka mentioned that he usually dined at that ramen hut as well but they just never timed their visits right. This time was different, Kakashi was sitting inside.

Sayrui recognized his hair first, his signature coif. She also noticed that he was of course reading his infamous _Icha Icha Paradise._ Just as she had gone up to Iruka the first day back in the village, she stood by his side.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Sayrui's heart beat was in her throat. This was a guy that she admired greatly. The first time Iruka mentioned his name she remembered how much she secretly liked him. Sayrui was shy at times, and for her just to go up to him took a lot of bravery for her.

Kakashi recognized her voice. A slight pink blush crept on his face. Once again he was thankful he wore a mask, otherwise it would be on display for all to see. He looked up from his book and turned to look at her. Sayrui was wearing her regular ninja clothes and her hair down in soft waves framing her face. Once again he could smell the scent of her hair since she was so close to him.

"N-not at all, please sit." He watched as she took his permission to take the seat next to his. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you Sayrui?" Kakashi knew very well who she was. He kept the cover up that he didn't really remember. Kakashi didn't want her to know that he still remembered her after all these years. How could he not remember that stunning face?

"I am! Glad you could remember me Kakashi." Sayrui smiled and her cheeks got warm. She ordered her bowl of ramen and sat there patiently. There was some awkward silence between them, neither wanting to show their feelings.

"So, you're back. Happy to be home?" Kakashi said looking up from his book, breaking the silence.

"Very. I've missed everyone so much, especially my mom and Iruka" Sayrui looked at the bowl Teuchi placed in front of her. She grabbed her chopsticks and started to eat.

"I bet. I know Iruka missed you too. I also hear that you're having a party tomorrow? Hope you don't mind but Iruka invited me." Kakashi looked at Sayrui.

"Mhmm." Sayrui slurped her noodles. "I'm really excited, especially for the karaoke later. I'd love it for you to come with me!" The last words escaped Sayrui's mouth before she could really think about what she was saying. 'Shit, I shouldn't have said it like that..'

Kakashi looked at her, a little shocked that she would say something like that. 'Did she mean it like a d-date? No. I don't think so..' Kakashi was a slightly confused about what she said but shrugged it off and played it out like he didn't hear the last part.

"Well I promised Iruka I would be there so I guess I have to make an appearance now." Kakashi went back to his book

"Great, I guess I will see you tomorrow then." Sayrui got up and paid Teuchi. No matter how many times she ate there, it would always be her number one spot for a quick meal. She left the hut and walked back towards her home, her cheeks were flushed with either embarrassment or the fact that Kakashi said he would be there. Both maybe? She wasn't sure. Still, inside she was excited that she could spend a little time with him. Her younger inner 15 year-old self was jumping with happiness thinking back on the younger 18 year-old Kakashi.

'Goodness..' She thought, 'that was nearly a decade ago..' She sighed is the amazement at how fast time had gone by. Possibly also that after all this time she still held onto some feelings.

She decided to stop by the park to see if she could help set up for the next day. Much to her surprise almost everything was done. Still, she thought she should stop by anyway.

"Hey everyone, is there anything I can do to help out? It's my party after all and I feel like I should help out." Sayrui walked over to a group of villagers who were setting up lights, stringing them from tree to tree.

The one villager wearing a red shirt and red bandana looked over at her. "Oh hi Sayrui, it's a pleasure to see you here." The villager wiped his brow with the sleeve if his shirt. "I think we have everything taken care of now. A lot more people stepped in than we thought so everything was done increasingly faster. So you, our guest of honour, can just relax and enjoy the day and your party." The villager gave Sayrui a large smile. The rest of the villagers with him smiled and nodded in agreement.

"You can go home if you like Sayrui, we've got the rest covered." Another guy said.

Sayrui looked at the men who were urging her back home. She felt a little awkward that she wasn't helping out for her own party, she didn't want to feel like she was more important than others. She was just a normal girl living in the Hidden Leaf Village. Nothing more.

"Alright, if you're sure.." Sayrui said uneasily. "You know where to find me if you need some extra help." She assured them men that they could call for her if anything else comes up that they need help with. They appreciated her help but sent her home anyway.

As she walked away from the park she felt bad. She really wanted to help but she wasn't about to argue with people over some tasks. Quickly, she forgot about it and headed back home. Sayrui's mother would be home probably prepping for dinner. She thought she could help her out with that instead. Nia always appreciated her daughters generosity in helping.

Once Sayrui had left Ichiraku's, Kakashi got up, placed the book in his flak jacket and paid.

 _"_ _...I'd love it for you to come with me!"_

He couldn't forget what she had said. It sounded like she was asking him to go with her, like _go with her._ But he didn't think she meant it like that, how could she? She no doubt hardly remembered him, after all he was hardly around being busy with ANBU and other missions. He hardly even had time to visit Iruka, a close friend of his, and yet, he wondered if she did mean it the way she said.

Now he was faced with a dilemma. Does he ignore what she said and arrive himself, or does he read into it and actually attend the party as her date. Kakashi let out a heavy sigh.

'This is why I don't have relationships..'

He still couldn't talk to Iruka about it, he didn't want him to know about his feelings. Hell, he didn't want to admit to his feelings either. There was something though, that was for certain. Sayuri was always willing to help others. She is generous, funny, had a beautiful smile, what wasn't to like about her? Kakashi decided he would just go and see what happens. What's the worst that can happen? She only likes him as a friend? At least he could still be part of her life in some way. Gathering his thoughts again he jumped to the rooftops of the village. He was technically on duty still so he had to take his post to monitor the villagers for a few more hours.

When Sayrui reached her house, before she even opened the door, she could smell something wonderful coming from the inside. Once inside her mother was cooking up a storm, undoubtedly for the party tomorrow night.

"Mom, I thought is was a pot luck? You know, where everyone brings food and not just us?" Sayrui just stood and watched as her mother was running around the kitchen. Every counter space was covered with something. Dumplings, egg rolls, tempura, noodles, everything.

Nia looked up quickly so Sayrui could see that after working over the hot stove that her face was flushed from the heat with slight beads of sweat by her temples. "Hi Sayrui, did you enjoy your afternoon?" Her mother ignored what Sayrui just said, cooking away.

"Uh.. ya I did, ran into another old friend.." Sayrui sighed and blushed a little bit trailing off. Nia knew there was something up so when she could she looked at her daughter now sitting at the counter across from her.

"What was that sigh for? Did something happen between you and Iruka? Do I have to kick someones ass?" Sayrui loved that her mother was concerned. She laughed.

"Hah, no, nothing like that. I could never be mad at him. We've been friends for too long and through too much to let petty things ruin our friendship." Sayrui smiled at her mother. When Nia wasn't looking she quickly stole a dumpling off the plate in front of her.

"Those aren't for you to eat right now miss. There are leftovers in the fridge to be eaten instead." Sayrui said there, mouth full of food, bewildered at how her mother noticed that she stole a dumpling.

'How did she -' Before Sayrui could finish her thought her mother interrupted.

"So, what is the real reason then? Who was this old friend you ran into?" Just as mothers were, she was very interested in who made her daughter blush.

"There was another person that Iruka and I would hang out with sometimes. Although because he was older and way more advanced than we were, we didn't see much of him. But when there was a chance to, we always tried to do something together even if it was just sitting on the roof tops." Her mother listened to her daughter as she continued. This was the first time she was telling anyone about him. She kept the feeling locked inside for a really long time, hoping to maybe forget it when she left. Sayuri really thought it was just a silly teenage crush that she would get over soon enough. Her mother nodded motioning for her daughter to continue.

"Since I was a kid, I always looked up to him. Like I said, he was way more advanced and I hoped that I could be as good as he was one day, even the slightest bit as good. Anyway, as a teen he was always distant, never letting anyone too close. He was, and still is, ridiculously smart despite his appearance. There was just something about him that made me feel safe, not the same way that Iruka makes me feel safe, this was different." Sayrui paused, her mother looking at her with a happy smirk on her face.

"Sounds like you have feelings for this friend." Nia was now cleaning up the kitchen and putting things away for the party. She knew her daughter never really felt like this before, not that she was aware of anyway. "Is he going to be coming to this party?"

"I think so. I made a fool of myself in front of him though. I said I wanted him to go with me to the party and that I would love for him to. I'm scared he read into it wrong or that I scared him off completely." Sayrui looked defeated. This was the first time she was dealing with these sort of feelings and she messed up. She sighed and put her head in her hands, still looking at her mother wanting advice.

"Don't worry, men can be oblivious. They sometimes don't realize the thing they want is right in front of them. Or they make a fool out of themselves by thinking something different from what you are actually saying. Do I know this man?" Nia looked at Sayrui. She wanted to know if it was someone she would approve of. If he's anything like Iruka should would be more than happy. Nia adored him and was sad that the two of them would never be anything more than friends. It took Nia a lot of convincing from Sayuri though, she was certain something was going to happen between them.

Sayrui looked at her mom. She immediately blushed at the though of saying his name out loud. "It's Kakashi Hatake.." She looked down almost embarrassed to admit it, but it did feel good to have it out in the open, and to be honest with her mother.

Nia's eyes widened. Of course she knew of him. He was more or less infamous around here. _The Copy Ninja_ he was known as. A brilliant student. A jonin by 10 and an ANBU member at the age of 13. She had to admit, Sayrui aimed high for guys that was for sure. Nia smiled to herself and looked at her daughter. Sayrui had her head down, ashamed to look at her in the face.

"Why do you look embarrassed? I think he's great, really. Extremely talented, very smart, and has a bright future of possibilities ahead of him. Just like you said, he is quite advanced for his age at 25, almost 26 later this year." Nia sat beside her daughter.

"I don't know, I guess I wished that the feelings would go away. Sure I missed him while I was gone but we hardly got to know each other. He was barely around and even when he was he was mostly with Iruka. Sometimes they didn't want me to hang out, which I understand. Still, there wasn't much of a connection so my feelings were purely based on almost nothing. What if he turns out to be a real ass-hole? Or he just completely doesn't like me? I would have wasted my entire teen years thinking about him and then what?" Sayrui sighed again, this time she put her head on the counter, making sure to not get it into any food. "And then, what if he's everything I think he will be? What then? Why is it that after all this time, even at the mention of his name, I get butterflies? I don't know what to do.." Sayuri looked up and met with her mothers gaze.

"Sayrui, you are beautiful, smart, kind, loyal, and always full of dreams for yourself and others. I can't see a single thing in you that he might not like. I know he's been one to push people away. He doesn't allow other to get close to him personally and emotionally. I can imagine there are things that he hasn't even mentioned to Iruka. But, all of that aside, I know that if he feels the same way about you there will be the time when he opens up and lets down his barrier only for you, and that is going to be a really special and intimate moment between you both. Besides, when you left, Kakashi was still a young man and now he has fully grown into a tall, strong, built, handsome man. He's no longer a boy anymore either, Kakashi grew up. I can understand why you feel the way you do. After remembering him as a younger man and now seeing him grown up ignites your feelings." Sayrui now sat straight up no longer resting her head on the counter in defeat. She knew mothers were supposed to say things like that to make their kids feel better and against her better judgement, it worked on her.

"Thanks mom. I hope you're right and that this hasn't been a complete waste of time for me."

"I couldn't be more proud of you, you know that right? You have done so many things and accomplished quite a bit yourself too. You're young, and even if this Kakashi thing doesn't work out the way you think, you have the rest of your life to find another love." Nia gave her daughter a hug and a kiss on the head.

"Then why haven't you found another love after dad passed away?" Sayrui looked at her mother.

"I was too occupied looking after a crazy child. Never felt like I needed anything more than what you gave me in life. You're all that I need, I love you very much." Nia gave her daughter another kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too mom." Sayrui felt a lot better after talking to her mom. Maybe she was right. Maybe this would work out the way she thinks. Only time could tell and the start of this new chapter between them would start at her party. A place where they could finally connect and get to know one another.

The morning came and after a good night sleep, and a heart to heart talk with her mother, Sayuri felt like she could take on anything. Nothing was going to get her down today. No, today was a celebration of her as the guest of honour and she was going to enjoy herself. Sayuri didn't even want to think about Kakashi yet, but she would be lying if she said he hadn't crossed her mind.

She got up, got dressed in her usual outfit for the time being, Sayuri had something else to wear for the party later. After tying her headband, she left her room and walked into the kitchen. Surprisingly her mother wasn't there. Still, Sayuri made herself some tea and toast for breakfast. She was far too excited to really eat a big meal. Sayuri noticed that there was someone out on her patio, which was big enough to hold a small table, a couple chairs, and a small birdbath in the corner. They were surrounded by beautiful flowers that let their fragrance dance in the air. Sayuri went outside to see who that person was.

"Oh, mom. I didn't think you would be out here. I thought you had left already to do some things for the party." Sayuri took the seat beside her mother with her tea in hand.

"Morning Sayuri. I decided this morning would be well spent relaxing a little bit in the morning sun enjoying the birds who are chirping and the flowers singing in the sun." Nia smiled as she took a sip of her tea. She was also reading the paper of the weekly events that occurred in their village.

"It's so pretty out here. The flowers are beautiful." Sayuri looked at the bright pinks and yellows of the flowers. June was a great month, it was hot but not too hot, and all the gardens were in full bloom.

"When you left, I would come out here every morning. The flowers reminded me of you, delicate, beautiful, full of hope and love, and willing to do anything to see people smile." Nia watched her daughter as Sayuri just gazed at the flowers.

"Funny, wherever I was traveling the flowers made me think of you too." Sayuri gave her mom a big smile and drank some tea.

Nia gave a light laugh. She always knew that Sayuri would take after her in a lot of ways. Nia drank some more tea and read her paper more.

Sayuri looked at her mom and stood up. "Well I think I'm going to see if anyone needs help still. The last time I asked they made me go home. I felt really bad for not helping out but I'm sure that there will be something to do as a last minute effort."

"Alright don't be too late though. I could use your help to take the food over there." Nia sat her cup down on the table.

"I won't be. If it's anything like last time I will be home before you know it." Sayuri laughed as she left the table and went back in side. "See you later!" With one last look she waved at her mom goodbye and left the house.

The sun was bright and shining upon the village. The mornings always seemed like a peaceful time. Usually people were starting their daily errands, kids heading to the academy, and other shinobi heading for new missions. Sayuri walked towards the park once more to lend her hand in more setting up. When she arrived, it looked like everything was taken care of. The only thing it was missing were the food and the guests.

"Huh. I guess they never really needed my help." Sayuri walked towards where they were going to have the big event. Everything looked great. Lights here hung, although not lit yet, tables were places to hold all the food, and there were even some speakers in a corner to listen to some music.

"Sayuri! I didn't think you would arrive so early to your own party!"

Sayuri turned around to see who it was who called out her name. "Hey Iruka!"

Iruka was walking towards Sayuri. "What are you doing here? It looks like everyone has set everything up so you don't have to do anything." Iruka waved.

"I tried offering help the other day too but they wouldn't let me help them. I felt bad so I thought there would be something for me to do today for last minute preparations. Guess I was wrong today too." Sayuri giggled to herself. She honestly did want to help, and it was kind of sweet that they villagers protested.

"I guess the only thing for you to do now Sayuri is just get ready. I have to say I'm pretty excited for tonight. I think I even finally convinced Kakashi coming. Usually he doesn't like to go to these things but I think I got him." Iruka smiled. It did take a lot of convincing, promising, and compromising. Kakashi could bring his book to the pot luck and come later but he had to put it away and actually come to the karaoke bar.

"Perfect, can't wait." Sayuri hid the pink tinge creeping across her cheeks. She was worried that Iruka wouldn't be able to get Kakashi to come, but she was glad he managed. For the last few days she tried to push the thoughts of him aside and just focus on allowing whatever to happen. If he returned her feelings, great. If not, oh well, she would move on. Like her mother said, she was still young and she had plenty of time to find someone to settle down with.

"I had better be going Sayuri, I have to head back to the academy to finish some paperwork but I will see you tonight, OK?" Iruka have Sayuri a quick hug before leaving.

"Ya I'll see you tonight, don't be late!" Sayuri waved to Iruka as he walked away.

She decided that she should just head back home and help her mom with the food. Nia made a lot, which she shouldn't have, but she was happy to cook. Sayuri laughed to herself. For as long as she could remember her mother was always welcoming with her friends. At any given moment when Sayuri would bring a new friend home from school her mother was always offering to make them a meal. Didn't matter what time of day or what the meal was, she would always be happy to make something. Sayuri continued to help Nia and they were able to take all of the food over to the party location. Tonight was going to be great.

Sayuri was getting ready for the party. She couldn't believe it was time for it already. Quickly, she took her usual clothes off and changed into what she was going to wear tonight, black capri length tights and a baggy pink tank-top. Underneath the top she wore a white bandeau, curled her hair, and put some black wedge heels on.

'Perfect.' Sayuri was looking at herself in the mirror applying a small a mount of lip-gloss. It had been a while since was able to dress up like this, and she felt great. She noted her headband was on her night table, it felt weird not wearing it. Sayuri smiled at herself in the mirror and decided it was time to leave.

'Alright, lets do this.' With one more fluff to her hair, she made her way to the park.

When she arrived, she was surprised at how many people actually did show up. It was almost the entire village, apart from a few who couldn't make it due to missions and such. She quickly found her mom and Iruka standing next to each other laughing at each others stories. Sayuri greeted them and thanked her mom once again for making the arrangements. Iruka and Sayuri decided to mingle with the other guests and visit. Everyone was glad to see Sayuri back in their village.

It didn't feel like very long but before Sayuri knew it, people were leaving and it was nearly time to go to the karaoke bar. She was so occupied with all the guests she never noticed a certain someone was keeping his distance but never looking away from her. Sayuri found Iruka talking with some of the other teachers and jonin.

"Hey Iruka, it's almost time to head to the bar. I'm going to head over there in a little bit after I finish up here. See you there?" Sayuri asked standing beside him.

"For sure. The others will come too, we will see you there." Iruka smiled and waved to Sayuri.

Sayuri arrived at the karaoke bar first to make sure things were all ready to go. Not that she expected any less but Izu really outdid himself. There bowls and plates of some snacks and finger food on the table, a banner against the wall, and their own private karaoke machine in the other corner.

'This is great, everything looks awesome.' Sayuri went to find Izu to thank him but as she left the back room she came across the big group of her friends just coming in the door.

"Oh you're all here now! Everything is set up in the back, and help yourself, sake is on Izu tonight!" Sayuri smiled sweetly at everyone who came in, but didn't see anyone yet with grey hair.

Iruka walked passed her but stopped just in front. "Great job, everything looks great." He smiled as he walked inside.

It wasn't very long until everyone had some drinks. The sake was delicious and popular but everyone was ordering different kinds of alcohol. Shots were being slung and downed left, right, and centre. Asuma kept ordering some for Sayuri and soon everyone was buying her a drink or a shot. Never mind the fact that the sake was complimentary, everyone was just having too much of a good time.

The alcohol certainly influenced people to sing, good or bad. And the more people drank the worse they became. Of course the drinks made people think that they were great singers and dancers but the truth of the matter was the far opposite. Sayuri was having too much fun to notice that Kakashi had arrived, late, despite what Iruka asked of him but Iruka knew it was a long stretch to ask Kakashi to be _on time_ for something. He sat at the table, drink in hand instead of his book, and he too was having some fun. He watched silently as Sayuri was laughing with her friends, she even got up to sing with a group. She wasn't bad, didn't make peoples ears bleed like Guy did. Kakashi watched as her cheeks got rosier and rosier with each drink she had. He had to admit, the amount he had too was more than he initially thought he would drink. With each drink he had, he became more relaxed and much more confident to finally even talk to her. Something about her made him afraid, and he wasn't afraid of anything really.

Kakashi finished his drink and took another shot. Asuma had ordered a bunch for the table but he and Kurenai left after a while. Iruka was still hanging in there, only by a thread. Kakashi got up and went to sit beside Sayuri finally. She was sitting alone for the moment watching Guy back up at the machine, singing his poor heart out.

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" Kakashi asked as he sat down.

Sayuri recognized the voice immediately. She was so occupied with her friends she didn't see him come in the bar. A light blush displayed on her face, it was either him or all the drinks she had.

"Kakashi! I'm so glad you came! I have to admit, I thought you were going to bail." Sayuri winked at him and got up to give him a big hug. Yup, the alcohol really helped.

He immediately blushed at the feeling of her pushing against his chest. Her small arms around his neck and his nose was buried in her hair. That sweet smell he could never forget, made his heart lurch inside of him.

Sayuri pulled away smiling. The alcohol helped her to be brave but she didn't notice the look on the older jonins face. "Why don't you have some more drinks with me? The night is only beginning after all." Sayuri reached for the nearest bottle of sake and asked the waitress to bring not two, but four shots of tequila. Happily the waitress obliged and came back with the four shots, salt, and limes. Sayuri placed two in front of her and two in front of Kakashi.

"Here you go, you have some catching up to do!" Sayuri raised a glass of sake first and Kakashi did the same. "But first a toast, to old friends becoming reacquainted and for what the future may hold for them!" Both Sayuri and Kakashi drank the sake. Sayuri wasn't really aware at how much Kakashi already had but they were at the point where their mindset was 'What's another drink going to do?'.

Sayuri leaned closer to Kakashi and place her hand on his arm and whispered in his ear. "You know what would make these tequila shots more fun?" Kakashi felt his face get warm from her being so close to him. Her touch was soft and warm on his arm, it didn't feel awkward at all. "What if we licked the salt off of each other?" Sayuri purred in his ear. 'What am I doing? This is not like me at all!' Sayuri's mind was arguing with itself. She couldn't believe what she just said. She had better hope that he doesn't get freaked out, but what if he really got turned on from it...

Kakashi felt his heart skip a beat. 'Lick the salt off each other?' He mind repeated what she just said. He looked at her after composing himself and smirked.

"Only if you chose the body part.." Kakashi looked at her in the eyes a little bit lustfully.

Sayuri looked back at Kakashi and smirked. He wasn't wearing his usual jonin outfit. He still had his mask and his headband was still covering his eye, but he wore a black button up dress shirt un-tucked from his dark wash jeans with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He left the first buttons undone on his shirt, a very sexy look. She reached over to undo some buttons on his shirt to reveal more of his chest. With her liquid bravery still coursing through her she got closer to Kakashi and threw her hair over her should so it wouldn't get in the way. Her heart was pounding hard and fast. She wasn't sure if there were still people in the room still but that didn't matter to her now. Sayuri got close and moved her head close to Kakashi' and with her warm tongue licked part of his hairless chest.

The feel of her warmth on his skin was exhilarating. He quickly glanced around the room to make sure no one was staring. The only people who were still hanging out was Iruka, nearly passed out already, Guy still occupying the karaoke machine, Anko kept drinking with a few other instructors. No one seemed to noticed the position Kakashi and Sayuri were in, thankfully.

Kakashi looked down at Sayuri as she grabbed the salt from the table and shook some on the wet spot she left on his chest. This woman was driving him crazy. He never knew someone could make him feel this way.

Sayuri, proud and her work, pulled her shirt down to reveal her cleavage a little more. "Now it's your turn to do the same to me." She looked at Kakashi. Sayuri was feeling more confident than ever.

Kakashi took a gulp and a deep breath. He lowered his mask to expose his mouth, he wasn't too concerned about people seeing his face right now, no one was really paying attention anyway plus they would probably be too drunk to even remember. His heart pounded throughout his entire being. He got closer to Sayuri and with a swift movement he licked a part of her chest, right above her cleavage. Sayuri didn't have a small chest, she had what Kakashi thought of as perfect sized 'C' cups. Enough to hold in your hand and nothing more. Kakashi got the salt as well and poured some onto where he just licked her.

Sayuri couldn't help but blush, and this time she knew it was him and not the drinks. Her body felt like it was going to shatter. She never felt like this before about anyone.

Kakashi looked at her and then passed her a piece of lime and the shot. "Now if I remember, we lick the salt, take the shot, and then suck on the lime, right?" Kakashi looked at Sayuri who nodded back at him.

"Mhm, and we do it at the same time." Sayuri grabbed her shot glass and leaned in to lick the salt off Kakashi. He did the same to her and they both downed their shot and put the lime in their mouth.

They still had one more shot to do with each other. This time Sayuri went for his neck, just below his ear. Kakashi repaid her action with him licking her neck as well. After they had their second tequila shot they drank more sake. At this point Guy had retired from his promising singing career to take Iruka back home. It seemed like everyone was getting ready to leave, but Sayuri wasn't ready for the night to be over yet.

She looked at Kakashi, she couldn't get over how amazing he looked tonight. Seeing him in more causal clothing was a rare occurrence so she was flattered that he chose to dress that way for tonight.

"I don't want to leave quite yet, is there anywhere we can go and dance?" Sayuri asked Kakashi batting her lashes at him. She really didn't want the night to end, she was having so much fun and Kakashi was actually out with her.

Kakashi thought for a moment and grabbed her hand. "I know where we can go." He got up to leave and paid for his drinks. Sayuri blushed more as he was holding her hand in his. It felt.. right. Like her hand matched up perfectly to fit in his. Sayuri paid for her drinks as well and the two of them left the karaoke bar still hand in hand.

Kakashi took Sayuri to one of the only places in Konoha where people went to dance. It was a small club but when you wanted to go out it was the perfect place. Sayuri gasped as Kakashi grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. The both of them had too much to drink they couldn't even think. All they knew was that there were obvious feelings for one anther and tonight, the were going to explore.

When they arrived at the club the could feel the bass pump through their bodies. Quickly Kakashi led them to the bar where he ordered them more drinks. A couple more shots we taken and he proudly took Sayuri to the dance floor. He didn't care what music was playing, or the fact that he didn't like to dance really, he was just happy to have Sayuri where he wanted her most, in his arms.

Kakashi wrapped his muscular arms and stood behind Sayuri. He buried his face again close to her neck behind her ear. Sayuri could feel his breath against her skin. The sensation sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. She pushed her body against his as they moved. Kakashi's hands traced her curves, her hips, stomach, chest, it felt amazing. Her hips kept in time with the beat of each song, moving them on a circular motion against Kakashi. Sayuri knew what she was doing, it teased him and she _loved it_. She could hears his gasps and even a small moan escape his lips _._ Kakashi's fingers dug into her hips. The feeling she was giving him was mind shattering. He didn't know what to do so he did what any man would do. Kakashi spun her around now to face him. Sayuri was sad that her plan wasn't working anymore, but before she could plan her next move Kakashi went for her lips. He couldn't take it, those hips of hers grinding against him, he had to have her, _now_.

With the power from the arousal in his body he caught her lips with his. Sayuri didn't think twice as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck burying her fingers in his hair. What seemed like an eternity of passion between themselves, Sayuri broke the kiss. She looked at Kakashi, breathing heavily with her face red and lips slightly swollen from the powerful kiss.

"Lets go get some more drinks, I need another shot." Sayuri grabbed his hand with a smile on her face and took him back to the bar. He didn't want to leave, he loved her body against his. She ordered them a couple more shots to do at the counter but it wasn't long before Kakashi had his arms around her once more. He was standing behind her kissing her neck and leaving trails down her collarbone. Sayuri inhaled a shaky breath. This was amazing. Finally their shots were presented and to Kakashi's disapproval he had to stop. Sayuri turned to face him and gave him one of the four that were sitting there.

"Here's to.. an unforgettable night." They clinked their glasses and downed the alcohol like nothing. After the second one Sayuri was feeling good again to continue what they started on the dance floor, although Kakashi had another idea.

He leaned into her, pressing his hard body against hers, and with his lips only a few centimeters from her ear he whispered. "Let's go". The feel of his breath against her ear made her eye flutter shut. That strange sensation was incredible. Sayuri barely heard him since it was so loud but she knew what he was hinting at with the look in his eyes and with his hands all over her. He pulled her close again and grabbed her hand leading her somewhere. Before Sayuri realized, she and Kakashi had left the bar.

 **The next chapter will be Chapter 3.5 and rated M for obvious reasons.**


	5. Chapter M

***Sexual content: Rated M*** Please skip this chapter if you do not wish to read it. You have been warned.

Kakashi couldn't focus, his mind was racing. Sayuri was kissing his neck and the alcohol wasn't helping him at the task at hand. He fumbled trying to get his key in the lock to his apartment door. Kakashi was just glad he tidied a bit in his simple home, not that Sayuri would say anything right now anyway. Finally he got the door open, kicked off their shoes, and returned his attention back to Sayuri. He kissed her with more passion and ferocity than before. She was in his home and they were in a private place so he could finally do all the things he wanted to her. Since his home was basically one room, apart from the bathroom, they had no trouble finding his bed. Immediately Kakashi was trying to get her top off while she was focusing on his belt. Sayuri didn't know what to think either. She had never done this before, she was just following instinct. Sayuri was pushed against the foot of the bed where she fell into a sitting position where Kakashi manhood was directly in front of her.

Kakashi threw her shirt on the floor, but he still had two more things to take off her before he could get her fully topless. Sayuri managed to get his belt undone and his jeans unzipped. Her hands and fingers were trembling so much from being nervous. Her liquid bravery had an effect too of course but this was the first time she was so close to.. _it_.

He climbed on top of Sayuri planting kisses as he got closer to her lips. Sayuri threw her head back and closed her eyes with pleasure, her breath hitching every time he kissed her. Kakashi brushed her lips with his, teasingly, tracing his tongue along her bottom lip. This drove him mad to do but it paid off with the reaction he was getting from her. Sayuri's hands were trying to unbutton his shirt so she could finally rip it off him. The small piece she saw earlier was enough to make her blush. Kakashi placed his hand against her face holding it and her kissed her more. He wanted to taste everything. She undid his shirt and when he noticed he stood back up, still on his knees on the bed, and slowly took it off. His chest was and stomach were perfection. Sayuri's eyes looked over every detail of his upper body and for a moment she thought she was dreaming. There was no way someone could look like that, could they?

His broad shoulders moved as he took the article of clothing off with his muscles flexing. Sayuri couldn't stand it. She sat up to meet him and grabbed his face to hers. She stared at his eye, one dark and one red. Gently she traced the scar running across his left eye with her delicate fingers and softly kissed him, as if to make him feel better. Sayuri pulled him back down on top of her, smothering him with her kisses of passion. The only thing covering Kakashi now were his spandex boxers, showing off a very nice ass, all those squats and lunges sure paid off. Every inch of him was toned to rival the bodies of gods.

Kakashi had to try and figure out how to take the next piece off of her. That bandeau thing proved to be the most difficult. Noticing he was having troubles, Sayuri giggled and in one movement removed it for him. Kakashi laughed and focus again on her skin. She looked paler with the moonlight reflecting off of her. Sayuri looked so delicate in the light, Kakashi was afraid to harm her. Sayuri had a small waist with curvy hips that called for his attention. Her breasts were perfectly shaped and sized for his hands. He loved the way she looked right at that moment.

Kakashi sat up and ran his hands up her body sending shivers down her core. His hands were rough and manly, they felt strong and powerful. Even with him touching her like this made her feel insignificant against his mighty being. Slowly he pulled her black tights down until her legs were bare and she was now just in her undergarments. He looked at her to admire the beauty that was awaiting for him on his bed. She was wearing a matching bra and panty set in a dark blue lace. The contrast against her fair skin was breathtaking. He wish he could savour this forever.

"What's wrong?" A sweet voice called to him. Sayuri was stoking his thighs as he straddled her legs. She was scared that he wasn't going to be able to continue, for whatever reason he gave her. Sayuri's heart pounded awaiting his answer.

Kakashi looked down, "Nothing, you are just incredibly beautiful. I want to have your image like this with me always." With his last words he found her lips again and kissed them. Not a passionately as before, but enough to show that he didn't want to hurt her slender figure and angelic face. Relief washed over Sayuri.

Sayuri's hand travelled up, lightly digging her nails into his back. She felt his body quake under her movements and a throaty moan came out. She did it again, but slightly harder this time, making Kakashi growl with pleasure. He couldn't believe that an innocent looking young woman such as she would like to do some light kinky stuff. Kakashi took it as an invitation to kiss her neck and leave some bite marks. Not enough to break any skin, but enough to leave a red spot. Sayuri arched her back with his actions. She drove her hips into his with more pressure, feeling his erection against her. This feeling overtaking her body, she had lost control of it. She wanted to feel more. More of everything, more of Kakashi.

He snaked his arm underneath her back to try an unclasp her bra. That final piece of clothing was the last thing standing between him and heavenly chest. With a quick movement he unclasped the clothing and she flung it across the room. Sayuri quickly went for his boxers to remove but he grabbed her hand before she could do anything. Instead he traced his fingers down her stomach and across her bellybutton. He used his hands to cover more skin, just feeling her. His calloused fingers made her shiver. Kakashi made his way back to her breasts which were now free for him to explore. He placed his hand on one and gently massaged it, even pinching her perfect pink nipple a little bit. Sayuri watched as he lowered her head to her other exposed breast and gasped as he slid his tongue across it. He dragged his tongue across the nipple sending waved of ecstasy across her body. Kakashi looked up and caught her eyes with his. He brought his face to hers and caught her lips one more time.

Without her noticing, he slid her panties off. Slowly he brought his hand and traced it along the inside of her thighs, stopping just before her entrance. He traced his index finger across her slick folds, gently grazing against the most sensitive part of her body, sending shock waves across her. Sayuri gasped and arched her back, her thighs trembling. Kakashi took this as in invitation to go deeper, plunging a second finger inside making her cry in pleasure again. Sayuri buried her fingers in his hair, pulling it, that little bit of pain seemed to make him more turned on. Kakashi smirked, he loved this. Knowing that his actions had such an impact on Sayuri, he felt powerful, in charge, making her moan the way he did. She was so submissive, innocent, and at times such a harlot.

Kakashi slid his fingers out of her center and licked one of his fingers. The sight of him doing something like that made Sayuri's stomach and heart jump, and her face getting hot. She grabbed the hand that he used and stuck both fingers into her mouth, licking and sucking them clean. The feel of her mouth made Kakashi's head fall back as he closed his eyes and let a soft moan out. Now only if she put something else in her mouth..

Once his fingers were clean, Sayuri reached for his boxed. It wasn't fair that he was still wearing them while she was completely naked. His boxers only managed to get to his knees so he stood up to remove them. Sayuri seized the chance to push Kakashi back down on the bed in front of her, so he was now sitting on the bed while she stood over him. He rested himself on his elbows wondering what she was doing and watching as she traced her fingers down his thighs again getting closer and closer to his throbbing erection. Kakashi threw his head back and looked at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and just sat there enjoying every moment.

While he wasn't looking, Sayuri grabbed him with her hand and licked from the base to the tip before taking the whole thing in her mouth. She could feel him tighten in her mouth and she loved his taste. Circling her tongue around his shaft and with her hand started to pump him. She felt Kakashi lie back down and he covered his face with his hands. What she didn't see was him clenching his teeth and moaning into his hands. Sayuri's tongue flickered across his tip before taking him into her mouth again sucking even harder than before.

He loved it, her warm mouth and tongue all over him he never wanted her to stop. His member ached with pleasure the more she continued to bob her head up and down. As soon she came back up, she pulled him out of her mouth to start pumping more. Kakashi sat up and made her stop. Not that he didn't want her to continue but if she did anymore he would surely loose himself. He pulled her back on top of him and resumed more kisses. Kakashi scooped her up easily with his one arm and placed her underneath him, never breaking the kiss.

Kakashi looked at Sayuri, "You're sure you want to do this?"

Sayuri looked back at him and nodded her head 'yes'. Did she ever want this, she wanted nothing more right now. Kakashi kissed her again and stroked her cheek. Even though they were both quite intoxicated, Kakashi made sure Sayuri was always comfortable.

He laid her back down so her head was on his pillow once more. Her legs were around his waist and he grabbed his manhood and teasingly brushed it against her. Sayuri moaned and dug her nails into his back again, trying to make him push farther in. Kakashi obliged. He moved his hips toward her making her take him all in one quick thrust. She felt so good around him, tight and warm. Kakashi looked up and saw a small tear escape her closed eyes.

"If it hurts too much I can stop." Kakashi didn't want to hurt her.

"No it's OK Just keep going and I'll be fine." He nodded and continued. The first few thrusts hurt but she loved the feel of it after a couple more movements of his hips against her. Sayuri soon found a pace she could keep up with as he starting to move faster. Kakashi was grabbing onto her hips so hard she was sure she was going to have bruises. Unaware of how tight he was holding onto her, he kept bucking his hips. Sayuri moaned more the harder he pumped into her.

"K-Ka-Kashi.." Sayuri's voice wavered with each thrust. She loved how he completely filled her in all the right spots. "D-don't stop. Harder!" Kakashi followed his command and slammed into her with more force. The only sounds were their shaky breaths followed by moans and the sound of their skin against each other. Kakashi couldn't keep going, he was going to climax soon. He felt Sayuri's walls tighten around him as if signalling that she was getting close too.

He continued to thrust into her, each time hitting her sweet spot inside. Every inch of him inside of her sent her over the edge. Sayuri gripped the sheets beside her as more waves of sensation crashed over her. She loved the way he made her feel. She felt like a new person, like he discovered a hidden side of her that even she didn't know was there.

"Oh.. K-Kakashi, keep going, I'm so close..Please.. faster!" Sayuri panted in between thrusts of Kakashi.

He moaned in the back of his throat, "Ungh, you feel amazing.." He loved how her being devoured his member from tip to base. He continued to thrust more but this time he took one hand off her hips and rubbed his thumb over her most sensitive area. The moment he touched her, Sayuri called his name out with pleasure dripping from her lips. This was a new feeling she hadn't experienced before. He kept rubbing the sensual spot while moving his hips more. He knew it wouldn't be long now for her to orgasm and neither was he.

Sayuri arched her back as he kept circling his thumb around her sweet spot. Kakashi pushed himself deeper and moved faster into her. Sayuri could feel a wave of euphoria take over her body. She could feel her womanhood reacting. Sayuri toss her head to the side as she called out Kakashi's name in ecstasy for one final time. As he was still inside he could feel her orgasm which sent him to his climax.

"S-Sayrui!" Kakashi called out filling her completely with his warm seed. When he came down from his high, he collapsed on top of her, planting small kisses on her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pull her close to him. Both of them hot and sweaty but neither mattered. Kakashi whispered into Sayuri's ear, "I'm glad you're home, I missed you." With that, he gave her another kiss on the lips. Sayuri smiled at the older jonin. That was the first time he said that he was happy she was home. With the smile still on her face and Kakashi's face buried in her neck, they fell asleep in their embrace, awaiting for the morning to come.


	6. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Realization and Regret_

The morning seemed to come faster than any other day. The bedroom was peaceful apart from the sounds two people breathing. Sayuri was asleep on her left side and Kakashi faced the wall., their bodies were still naked tangled in the sheets and blankets. A small ray of warm sun was peering through his window and landed on Sayuri's face, slowly waking her. Opening her eyes slowing she was confused. This wasn't her room, those weren't her pictures on the window sill, and that was definitely not her alarm clock. A little more awake now she opened her eyes fully. Dark blue orbs darted around the room trying to piece things together from last night. Trying not to sit up too quickly to make herself dizzy, she sat up in the bed.

'This is not my place..' Sayuri looked over to the sleeping person beside her. Kakashi was still asleep and his head of grey hair peeked out from the covers. 'Shit.." Slowly, she pulled the blankets back to reveal his body. Just as she thought. He was still naked. Startled at her discovery she realized that she too wasn't wearing anything. Sayuri noticed that her clothes were thrown all over the floor, mixed with his. "Shit!" She cursed quietly.

Sayuri fell back against the wall behind the bed. The last thing she remembered was arriving at the dance club and having one more drink there, or was it two? After that it was still a little fuzzy. She buried her face into her hands, she had a terrible headache already. Carefully she got out of bed to collect her clothes from the floor. She tried to be quiet to not wake Kakashi, but she learned that he was a light sleeper.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. I was just leaving.." Sayuri tried to avoid eye contact with Kakashi.

"It's OK Why are you leaving so soon? I thought we could get breakfast or something." Kakashi wasn't feeling so hot either. Usually he can hold his liquor really well but last night was another story.

"I think it's better if I just go." Sayuri had trouble trying to find her underwear. Rather than spending more time in this awkward position, she just left them behind. "Um, I know this might be awkward to ask but since I can't seem to find one, and since I have a very good feeling that we did actually sleep together, did you use a condom at all?" While she was trying to find her clothes, she didn't seem to find either a condom or it's wrapper. After not finding one made her stomach lurch.

"What? I-I don't remember. I don't think so. Aren't you on birth control anyway?" Kakashi was confused. How could he be so stupid to not think of it. And how could she not mention that she wasn't on the pill or something either.

"No. What made you think I was?" Sayuri was getting more scared about the fact the neither of them thought about being safe.

"I guess I just assumed that you were.." Now it was Kakashi's turn to feel sick to his stomach. Oh wait, that was the alcohol too.

"I have to leave." Quickly Sayuri grabbed her shoes. "Maybe I'll see you later." And with that she walked out the door. As soon she closed it behind her she burst into tears. Sayuri couldn't blame anyone but herself really, but how did she not consider protection. A part of her was ecstatic that she and Kakashi actually had sex but she didn't think it would end like this. She felt so guilty and disgusted. Sayuri always thought that having a one night stand would be a lot of fun, but the how it makes people feel afterwards isn't really shown in movies.

As she walked away from his place she had to run into an alley behind a building to throw up. This hangover was terrible and she swore to no more tequila. Wiping her mouth clean she regained her bearings and walked the rest of the way home, trying to avoid as many people as she could on her walk of shame. She soon saw her house in the distance and just hoped that her mother was either still asleep.

When Sayuri reached the front door she opened it up as carefully as she could. She poked her head inside to listen for any movement from her mother. Not hearing anything she quickly got inside and tiptoed to her room, staying against the wall to avoid creaky floorboards. Once she reached the threshold of her room she immediately flopped onto her own bed and silently cried some more. She really didn't think things to end the way it did.

After Sayuri left Kakashi stayed in his bed, stunned. He tried to remember what had happened the night before but only got fuzzy flashbacks. The only thing that he could clearly remember was the way she looked laying on his bed in her bra and panties. That was one thing he never wanted to forget, she looked incredible.

Slowly he got up and looked around his room. His clothes were still on the floor and showed that they had been thrown. He smirked a little bit thinking back. Kakashi really did enjoy himself, from what he could remember. His next thought went back to how Sayuri left in a hurry. He felt ashamed that he never considered that she might not be on birth control, it's just that all the woman around her age were, or so he thought. But again, one should never assume should they. He felt stupid. He regretted not being more careful. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her in any way.

Shuffling off to his bathroom he took a good look at himself in the mirror. His eyes looked more tired than usual and it looked like she left some nice scratch marks on his shoulders and back. He touched the scar over his eye retracing to where she had touched him the night before and let out a sigh. Kakashi did not want to let her go, he couldn't lose her after this. It was a mistake but he wanted to make it right.

He cleaned himself up with a cold shower. The water stung his back from her nails but it felt like he was washing away his sins from the night before. While he was standing in his shower thinking about what had happened, he remembered more of the things they did. How she felt against him, on him, touching him, and how he felt inside her. The thoughts gave his stomach butterflies.

Kakashi turned the water off and dried himself, wrapping the towel around his waist. This was something that he never dealt with before. Usually if he sleeps with a girl he has a hell of a time trying to get her to leave. Never did the girl leave first and leave him still in bed. Another big sigh escaped his lips, he really didn't know where to go from here. Should he call her? Go to her house? Buy her flowers and a card that says 'Sorry we had sex without a condom!'? Feeling defeated he grabbed some water and went back to his bed. Today was a day that he was just going to stay there and not move.

A few more hours passed and Sayuri woke up again. That morning felt like a distant memory but she quickly recalled what had happened. She felt bad that she left him like that without anymore explanation. She was scared. Very scared. It was one thing to see that she had actually slept with him, which felt like a dream mainly since she can't remember the act itself, but to find no trace of a condom anywhere was startling. She couldn't remember if he actually put on one, or even had them. It was just something that was hugely missed in the midst of their lust filled actions. Sayuri decided to shower and put some comfier clothes on. Maybe the water would clear her mind and make her feel better.

Once she was out and dressed she went into the living room where her mother was making lunch. The smell of whatever Nia was making made Sayuri slightly nauseous. Was her mother making fish? Grossed out by the smell she made her way to the outside patio where the air was clean and free of any fish smell.

Sayuri sat on one of the chairs and pulled her knees to her chest. She was contemplating about going back over to Kakashi's to apologize. But what if she was just a piece of ass to him? He wouldn't want to talk to her anymore since he already got what he wanted. Realizing that some of her darkest fears that Kakashi would turn into an ass-hole were slowly looking like they might be true. Sayuri let out a sigh of frustration and in doing so scared some birds out of the near by tree.

She couldn't talk to her mom about this. Not yet anyway. She felt embarrassed to go to her and tell her that she had a one night stand and now she feels like shit. What was her mother going to say? 'Serves you right for getting drunk and sleeping with someone.' The thought danced in her head like her mother really said it to her. She couldn't just sit there, she had to talk to someone. Not Kakashi and certainly not her mother.

"I have to see Iruka." Sayuri got up and went to put her sandals on, ignoring her mothers request of putting something better on. She told her mom where she was going and waved goodbye. Sayuri made her way to Iruka's apartment hoping that Kakashi didn't have the same idea that afternoon. Sayuri made it to his apartment and knocked on the door. Her heart was beating as loud as she knocked. She really hoped that Kakashi wasn't there, that would just be too awkward for her.

"Ungh, yes?" Iruka opened up the door groaning. His hair was a mess and he was still in his pyjama pants and t-shirt. Sayuri noticed he was holding an icepack to his head as well.

"Rough night?" Sayuri snickered. Although she was still feeling terrible, she had to laugh at her friend. She had never seen him like that before, she wasn't even sure if he drank that much before either.

"Ha, well you look fine.. Where did you go last night? " Iruka let her inside his apartment. She could sense a little bit of jealousy in his voice since she wasn't showing just how she was feeling.

"You'd be surprised. Hey Kakashi isn't here, is he?" Sayuri quickly glanced around his apartment before sitting at his table.

"No, why? I barely even remember seeing him last night. I saw him arrive but I think he left shortly after." Iruka opened his fridge to pour some water for himself and Sayrui.

"Well I need to talk to you about something." Sayuri glanced down at the glass of water in front of her. She looked up to face Iruka who just raised an eyebrow signalling her to continue.

"Kakashi did leave. With me." She took sip of her water. "From what I remember we both got really drunk at the karaoke bar and then headed to another place for dancing. I don't think we were there long either but we had some more drinks." Sayuri stared at her friend, scared of what his reaction was going to be. Afraid to here his judgement.

"And..." Iruka beckoned her to continue as he had a drink from his glass.

"Well I don't really remember much, the only thing I can recall is being at the dance club and having a couple more drinks." Sayuri looked down and sighed. "I woke up in his bed this morning." Iruka having just taken a drink, choked on what she just said. He didn't think she would do that, he didn't even know that she had feelings for him. Or maybe she didn't but still slept with him? Iruka was having a hard time to process this information.

"You what? Woke up in his bed!?"

"Yes.." Sayuri looked down. She knew her friend was judging her right now and she didn't want to face him.

"Let me guess. You were naked when you woke up too." Iruka looked back at his friend who just tearfully nodded 'yes'. Iruka sighed and walked to sit beside his friends. He extended his arms and brought her into a hug and she cried into his shirt.

"I just d-don't know what h-happened. I thought I could c-control it but I was w-wrong." Sayuri managed to get some words out between sobs. "I've always liked him, and I should be happy that we slept together but I don't, and I don't know why. I never would have wanted alcohol to be factor. If anything I wished for it to happen on its own terms and have him actually want me."

"It's OK, mistakes happen. At least you guys used protection, right?" He look down at her face, tears still pouring from her eyes.

The words that Iruka said made her chest tighten even more. The only thing she could do was look back at him and slowly shake her head 'no'.

"Oh..." Iruka said quietly and hugged her again.

"Iruka I'm so scared. I don't know what to do. I hate myself. I didn't think it would happen like this. I certainly thought he would have condoms and he assumed I was on the pill. How could we be so stupid."

"You were both drinking. Neither of you were thinking clearly." Iruka was trying to console his friend.

"Still, that's no excuse for what happened. It doesn't make it go away or undo itself. I guess I knew what I was getting into, but I did it wrong and I wasn't smart about it." Sayuri sighed again, resting her chin on her hand. "Part of me is happy that I did it, but the other is just reeling in self pity right now."

"Well I guess all there is to do now is wait. Have you talked to Kakashi about how you're feeling yet?" Iruka asked rubbing her shoulder.

"No. I left in such a hurry to get home this morning. I haven't even talked to my mom yet. I'm so afraid of disappointing her." Sayuri closed her eyes.

"I think you need to talk to him. Clear the air between you. He might be hurting. He's probably confused and thinking it was something he did wrong. Kakashi needs to know." Iruka smiled as Sayuri turned her head to look at him.

"I don't know. I feel like I need to let things cool off before I see him again." Sayuri smiled a half-smile. She was trying to put a brave face on trying to convince Iruka she was fine. Maybe she was trying to convince herself too.

"If you're sure. I still think you need to talk to him." Iruka wasn't fully convinced. He knew she should talk to him but one of her downsides is that she was really stubborn at times.

"Thanks though. I feel a little better after talking about it." Sayuri got up to get some more water. "Hey do you want to go and get some ramen? I feel like I could eat something."

"I think I can stomach it. I haven't eaten yet today so I should have something. It might even help with the hangover." Iruka laughed as he walked to his bedroom to get changed. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to put some other pants on and we can go."

Sayuri looked around his apartment. It was slightly different than what she could remember of Kakashi's. Here Iruka had his bedroom a separate room as well as his bathroom. The kitchen and living room were one big room with a small table and a small couch in one corner. Iruka didn't have many personal belongings either, just a few pictures of him and some of his favourite students, one picture was of him and Naruto.

"Ready to go?"Iruka emerged from his room now wearing jeans and the same t-shirt.

"Ya, let's go and eat!" Sayuri smiled sweetly and walked with Iruka to Ichiraku ramen. As they were walking through the village, Sayuri kept an extra eye open to see if Kakashi was around. He very well might of had the same idea, but part of her didn't think he would want to get out of his bed again.

They arrived at the ramen hut and stepped inside to order their meal. Iruka and Sayuri ate in silence just enjoying their company. The only thing heard between them were their slurping of the noodles. They thanked Teuchi for their delicious meal and left.

"So Sayuri, do you want to talk about anything else? You know that I will always be here if you need anything, day or night. Whatever happens, I'll be by your side." Iruka didn't like seeing his friend in pain. He wanted to do whatever it took to make her feel better and to let her know that he would always have her back no matter.

"I really appreciate it Iruka. I'm sure there might be something else, but I will always need your help with things. You're a great friend and I love you for that." Sayuri really appreciated Iruka. She wiped a small tear that escaped and walked over to give him a hug.

"I love you too, and I will do anything you ask of me. Even if it means I have to kick another friends ass." Iruka joked as he hugged her back.

"Thanks, I don't think that will be necessary though. I'll keep it mind anyway. I better get going, I didn't really tell my mom where I was going, I just sort of left." Sayuri looked in the direction of her home.

"No problem. Come by anytime OK?" Iruka waved goodbye to her and headed back to his apartment.

"You bet. See you later!" Sayuri walked away and went back home.

Over the next few weeks Sayuri kept to herself. She didn't want the word to spread around the village of her sleeping with Kakashi. Iruka definitely wouldn't say anything but then again rumours always started based on no facts really. If anyone saw them that night they could have very well made their own assumptions and word travelled fast around there. Sayuri would go out in the mornings and do the errands for her mother and would meet up with Iruka at Ichiraku's for a meal. Other than the few outings she mostly stayed in her room or sitting outside on her small patio.

She tried to continue living a normal life all while avoiding Kakashi all together. There was once a close call when she was walking past the ramen hut and she could see his grey hair through the banner. Thankfully she noticed before he did and Sayuri went the other way. It wasn't that she didn't _want_ to see him she just _couldn't_. She couldn't face him after what happened almost three weeks ago. Sayuri was just unsure of how to proceed. She thought after this time she would figure something out to do. Well, it's not like he tried to contact her or anything. At least not that she noticed.

One morning she woke up to some back cramping and back pain. 'Great,' She got up to go to the bathroom, "it's that time of the month again.' Sayuri went to the bathroom to check. Nothing. 'Weird' she thought. Normally she was always on time, but since she had been stressed the last week she thought it was delayed because of it. 'I'm sure it will come within the next couple days.' Sayuri decided to shrug it off as nothing and move on with her day.

It was the same as every morning, she would go out to get fresh ingredients for their daily meals and help her mother prep. This time was a little different. She was feeling a little bit off. Her breasts were hurting more than usual, especially for being around the time of the month, and Sayuri kept feeling short of breath and fatigued. Yesterday she had two naps in the day, she never did that before. Not to mention she got more headaches too. Sayuri just attributed it all to being stressed from dealing with a lot of personal things. She thought about stopping at the pharmacy but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

'No. I can't admit to that yet.' Sayuri thought to herself as she walked by the pharmacy. She couldn't admit that to herself quite yet, it _was_ stress after all.

Nothing changed over the next couple days. Her mother even noticed she was taking more naps that usual and more Tylenol too. Nia wasn't born yesterday, she knew something was up and she was wondering why her daughter wasn't telling her anything.

"Sayuri.. are you feeling OK? You've been napping a lot and you just don't seem your usual self?" Nia finally cornered her daughter at the kitchen counter one morning while Sayuri was pouring herself some water to take yet another pill for her headache and backache.

"I'm fine mom, really. I guess I've just been stressed about stuff lately. It's been great being back home but I haven't decided what I want to do yet. I guess I've just been focusing too much on that and not giving myself time to relax much." Sayuri swallowed her pill and water in one big gulp. She was hoping her mother was going to buy what she said. It was true to a point. She really didn't know what she wanted to do. Sayuri had done a few ninja missions herself but she would rather teach the young genin like Iruka. But that was something that she still hadn't decided for sure on yet.

"Alright, if you say so. Just make sure you don't work yourself too hard." Nia knew she wasn't telling the full truth but she didn't want to pry too much. She didn't want to be that overbearing mother who didn't trust their children, but still, she knew there was something.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I actually think those naps are helping me more than you think." Sayuri gave a slight chuckle. "Well I'm going to get some stuff for today, I'll be back later." Sayuri smiled at her mother and went to go get changed from her sleepwear. Ninja sandals, shorts, and her tank-top would do just fine on a day like today, after all it being July now it was rather hot.

Sayuri walked to the market but when she got there she started to feel lightheaded and nauseous. She had to stop walking for a moment and brace herself against an adjacent building. "I don't like this at all.." Sayuri turned around and walked into another alley where she got sick. "What's happening to me?!" At this point she was really starting to get worried and the impending truth followed her like a dark cloud. Sayuri had no choice, she had to go in. She had to go to the pharmacy and get a pregnancy test.

The thought of actually having to buy one felt so surreal. It felt like a dream, like it wasn't real. Soon she was going to have to face it and brace herself for whatever happens. Feeling a lump in throat she quickly grabbed a pack off the shelf and ran to the nearest check out. She just wanted to get out of there before people noticed and started whispering. News travelled fast.

What felt like years standing there waiting for the person to ring her through was only a couple minutes and she left as soon as the transaction was complete. 'Where can I go to do this..' Sayuri looked around quickly. She could go into a restaurant and use their facilities, or another store perhaps? No. She didn't feel like crying in public and she certainly didn't want to do something like this in a public place either. Sayuri finally made up her mind and raced to the one place she could feel safe in.

Sayuri knocked on the door and waited for the person to open it. She began to worry that they weren't there and just as she was to leave, the door opened.

"Sayuri, I didn't expect you today."

"I'm sorry to barge in Iruka, but I'm in trouble and I need to come inside." Sayuri was desperate to get this over with. She didn't want to deal with it anymore.

"What is it?" Iruka was confused. What could make Sayuri so panicked? Before he could get an answer from her she ran past him and into his bathroom. 'What the..' Iruka wondered. He decided to give her some space in the bathroom and sat on his couch, he was really worried. Ten minutes passed and there was no sound from the bathroom. Concerned Iruka got up to knock on the door to make sure everything was OK with Sayuri inside.

"Hey Sayuri, is everything alright?" Iruka pressed his ear to the door so he could hear her reply.

From the inside of the bathroom, Sayuri looked up at the door, tears on the verge of spilling. She couldn't speak. She couldn't think. She was angry and scared. That stupid piece of plastic she held in her hands predicted her future. Sayuri wanted to throw it against the wall and scream at the world. That dumb piece of medical science. That stupid looking happy face. She hated it.

Gulping back some tears she slowly got up and unlocked the door. Iruka heard her turn the door handle and he stepped back so she could come out. He looked at her, her eyes were glassy from all the tears inside. She looked like she had just received the worst news possible.

"Iruka.. I'm pregnant.." Those words felt like poison coming out of Sayuri's mouth. She did not like to admit it, let alone even saying it especially when it was about her.

Iruka just stared at her. He didn't know what to do other than wrap his arms around her to try and comfort her in anyway possible. "I don't know what to say.." He really didn't. Should he congratulate her? I mean having a baby should be a happy occasion right? Or should he go and kick someones ass even though it was a friend?

Sayuri just cried into his shirt. She didn't even know what to think. I mean there is the off chance that it's a false positive right? No. She knew it wasn't. Sayuri had to see him, she had to go and see Kakashi. Whether or not he was wanting to be apart of their baby's life, he had to tell him.

"I have to tell him Iruka. I have to find Kakashi." She wiped her tears away and fixed her face. Her eyes and cheeks were red from crying.

"Do you want me to come with you as support?" Iruka watched as she washed her face with the cold water.

"No. I have to do this alone. I think it will be easier if it's just him and I there." Sayuri finished and took that dumb device with her. She thought maybe if Kakashi say the actual proof her would believe her and take it more seriously.

"Let me know how things go. I'll be waiting to hear back." Iruka gave her another reassuring hug.

"Thanks again, I will stop by later maybe." Sayuri picked up the last few pieces of her dignity and with a tight chest she left to find Kakashi. First she would try his apartment, she vaguely remembered where it was.

Walking through the streets she couldn't help but feel like everyone was staring at her even if they weren't. It was like they knew her secret before she told anyone. Sayuri felt ashamed. She knew people had sex all the time but as soon as a girl got pregnant it was full proof that she did it.

Finally Sayuri came to a familiar street, she knew she was on the right track to Kakashi's. For the first time in a while Sayuri hoped Kakashi was actually where he should be so she could find him. She walked up some stairs and with each step she felt like her heart was going to burst farther out her chest. Sayuri didn't know what to say or how she should say it to him. Straight up? Talk first and gently tell him? No idea.

Sayuri reached his door and taking a deep breath she knocked. Her heart was in her throat as she waited. She was so lost in her thoughts about what to say that she didn't hear or see him open his door.

"Sayuri.. What are you doing here? I haven't heard from you in weeks." Kakashi was shocked to see her now at his door. Part of him was happy to see her face again and we wanted nothing more than to apologize. He knew he should have gone to find her at times to try and make amends but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Kakashi felt like she needed her space and when she was ready she would come to him, and she finally did.

"Kakashi, can we talk?" Sayuri said quietly looking up at the man.

"Uh ya, come in." Kakashi opened up the door more to let her in. He sensed that there was something wrong. "So what's going on?"

Sayuri sat on his couch looking over towards his bed where they had committed the act. Her stomach lurched at the thought and brought back some hazy memories. She looked up at Kakashi and patted the seat next to her so he would come and sit down. Kakashi walked over, hesitant at first, but joined her on the couch.

"There is something important I need to tell you. I just don't know how to say it." Sayuri looked inside the bag that she had with her and pulled out that awful thing. "So instead, I'm just going to show you."

Kakashi had a thump in his throat now. It was his worst fear. He knew it, it had to come eventually. It was only a matter of time before this happened to him.

Sayuri showed him the pregnancy test with the little blue happy face. She stayed quiet while Kakashi just stared. He didn't like looking at the truth. It was so hard to come to terms with the fact that he got Sayuri pregnant. There was no sugar coating it.

Kakashi could barely get any words out of his mouth. "So what are you going to do about it?" He immediately regretted saying that.

"Excuse me? What _am I_ going to do about it? It's what are _we_ going to do about it. You were there to. You had just as much to do with it than I did. Actually this whole thing is your fault! If you actually had thought about wearing a condom we wouldn't be in this position now would we?" Sayuri was so mad. She couldn't believe why he would say that. He was just as much at fault as she was.

"My fault?! You could have told me you weren't on birth control! Had I known you weren't then ya, I would've put one on." Kakashi was pissed. He didn't like the blame being put on him, that was not fair.

"Fine. I guess _I_ will go and deal with _my_ problem seeing as how _you_ don't want to deal with it." Sayuri's hands were shaking with anger. She was furious. Sayuri stormed to his door and went to leave. "I'm sorry I thought you would actually give a shit about me and _our_ problem. And don't bother trying to find me." She slammed his door as she left, tears streaming down her face. She was impressed she still had some left after all she had cried today.

Kakashi just sat on his couch with his head down between his legs eyes clenched shut. He was so angry with one powerful swing he knocked over all the books and pictures from his coffee table and punched the pillow on his bed. He hunched over with his hands on top of his mattress, shaking with emotion. Kakashi walked back over to his fridge, yanked it open and took one of his beers out. Cracking it open he downed it just as fast and sat at his table. He did the only thing he could think of right now. Kakashi picked up his phone and dialled Iruka's number.

"Hey, can you come by?"

"Ya, I'm fine. I, uh, just need to talk, no no, in person."

"OK, ya. See you in a bit, bye." Kakashi hung up and rubbed his face with his hands. What the hell was he going to do. Sayuri was mad, he was pissed off, and she told him to not go after her. He was lost in his thoughts when a knock at his door interrupted him.

Kakashi got up and opened the door to see Iruka standing there.

"You OK man?" Iruka looked at Kakashi's face and by the looks of it things didn't go well between him and Sayuri. He wouldn't let Kakashi know that he knows about Sayuri so he just played along for now.

"Uh, I'm not even sure at this point." Kakashi sat back down on his couch, head in hands.

"What's going on, you're really upset about something." Iruka walked closer to Kakashi.

"Well you know a few weeks back during that party of Sayuri's? Her and I had had a few too many drinks and we ended up sleeping together. As it turns out, she's pregnant." Kakashi looked down at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck.

Iruka looked back at Kakashi. He didn't really think Kakashi would react this way. Of course he didn't think he would just brush it off nonchalantly but for him to show this emotion he was feeling was new to Iruka.

"What did you guys decide to do?" Iruka made sure to make it a 'couples' decision instead of just one side.

"That's where the fight happened. I was an idiot and instead of saying 'we' I said 'you' and she freaked out. Blamed everything on me like it was all my fault and I sort of blamed her back. Then she stormed out of here yelling at me to not go find her and slammed my door shut as she left. That was basically our entire adult conversation." Kakashi had to laugh a little bit in disbelief of that being an 'adult conversation'.

Iruka just looked at him. His friend was really hurting. He knew Kakashi wanted to make things right with Sayuri but this guy, who almost every person he let get close to him dies in some way, doesn't really know what to do when it comes to these relationships. As far as he knew, Kakashi only had a few other woman that he slept with and those were all a one time thing. For Kakashi to open up like this was a scary thing for him. He was afraid he would end up losing her somehow. Kakashi's childhood friends, his father, and his sensei were all close to him and they all perished right before his eyes.

"Kakashi, you know I care for you. And as Sayuri's friend I know that it would mean a lot to her if you showed her that you're interested in having this baby with her and being there for Sayuri when she needs you. Show her some appreciation, buy her some flowers that make you think of her, buy her favourite treat, and especially now offer to rub her back or draw her a hot bath. Those little things can speak volumes to a woman. Sayuri is extremely emotional right now and at times it won't be easy. But I know that you are a dedicated person and a great man. Kakashi, you can do this, I know you can. You're not one to back down from any challenge. Granted this one is for life, there is no escaping that, but I couldn't think of a better person to raise a baby and be a great father. If you're anything like yours, who was an incredible person, you will do just fine."

Iruka sat beside his friend and put his hand on his back to console him. Kakashi, still looking at the ground, nodded in agreement. Iruka wasn't sure since it could have been the light, but he swears he saw a small tear roll down his cheek. Of course Kakashi would never admit it either.


	7. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Responsibility_

Sayuri tried to hide the truth that dwell-ed inside her. After finding out that the she was carrying a child in her womb she suddenly became more aware of it's existence. Every step she took, breath she inhaled, and food she consumed was now for two. The feeling of it left a weight in her lower abdomen. To her it felt more heavy than it should. People had sex all the time, but now she has to carry to result for her actions.

It had been a few days since to told Kakashi and she wasn't very surprised that she hadn't heard from him yet. She figured he would have to take a few days to figure something out. Thoughts had been screaming through her head with what they should do. Sayuri really didn't want to start a family like this, especially after a one night of pure passion. Should they give the baby up for adoption after she carried it all those months? No, she wasn't strong enough. She would get too attached to the feeling of their baby inside her and undoubtedly her unconditional love for it as well would be too strong to break. Abortion? The thought alone stung her mind. She used to believe that in certain cases it was more acceptable, mostly when rape was a factor. But this wasn't the case. They both knew what they were doing albeit even intoxicated. That was another thing that she couldn't be strong enough to do. Before she was in this situation she believed she would be brave enough to endure it but now that it actually happened, she couldn't do it.

Sayuri was sitting on her bed, contemplating her next action. She still had to tell her mom but she was afraid. Sure she was adult, she just turned 23 last month no longer a teenager, but the thought of disappointing her mother wrenched her heart and twisted it. If only she had enough courage. She wished she was brave like Iruka right now, how she craved to be as strong as the other jonin. Sayuri mused herself a little thinking that no matter who it was, a scary mother was nothing to cross.

Mustering all the her strength she went to find her mother. She knew her mother had to suspect something, after Sayuri was still getting headaches and getting sick in the mornings. Her naps continued too. As Sayuri left her room she found her mother sitting outside on the patio drinking some tea. Wiping away any tears that managed to sneak by. With fingers trembling she reached for the sliding door.

"Sayuri, you're awake." Nia paused to drink some tea after hearing the door slide open. "I thought you were still asleep."

"Ha, no. I think I've managed to catch up on some sleep. I'm feeling a lot better now." Sayuri lied. She looked her mom who was just admiring the garden as she took as seat beside her. "Have you, ever made a really big mistake?" Sayuri tried to get the words out which seemed so difficult.

Nia looked at Sayuri with concern, "What do you mean mistake? I've made mistakes in my past, but I don't regret any of them if that's what you mean."

"Sort of. I guess I'm wondering if you had made one simple mistake that changed the outcome of your life forever.." Sayuri started to stare at her feet trying to avoid her mothers eyes.

"Sayuri, what's the matter? You know you can tell me. I'm your mother, I will love you no matter what. There is nothing that you could do that would make me less proud of you." Nia reached to touch Sayuri's arm.

Sayuri just continued to stare down. Hot tears started to form. They stung her face as the rolled down, her cheeks and eyes still sensitive from the past. She stumbled on her words and tried to get it out.

"Mom, I've made a terrible mistake and I'm so scared." She felt some tears fall as she slowly looked up to her mothers gaze.

Nia just looked back at her daughter.

"I don't know how to say this but here it goes anyway." Sayuri swallowed the large lump that formed in her throat. "I ended up sleeping with Kakashi the night of the party.." Sayuri waited for her mother to say something.

"Is that all? Oh sweetie I was starting to really get worried that you were going tell me that you're pregnant or doing drugs or something." Nia gave Sayuri a small smile, but quickly dropped it when she looked at her daughter who was still crying.

"I am. I'm pregnant mom.." The last words burst out of her as did her tears.

Nia just stared in disbelief. She knew something was wrong but she didn't think it would be this. Not knowing what else to do she grabbed Sayuri and pulled her into a tight embrace where she sobbed more into her mothers shirt.

"Shh.. It's OK Sayuri. Everything will be fine. We can handle this. I love you very much." Nia stroked Sayuri's hair trying to comfort her daughter.

Sayuri eventually pulled away to wipe her face and look at her mom. "I don't know what to do"

"Did you tell Kakashi already?" Nia wiped away a tear on Sayuri's face.

"Yes." Sayuri nodded her head. She felt like a weight had suddenly been lifted. At least her mother didn't yell at her and kick her out of the house like she had imagined. "I'm afraid that Kakashi will leave and not want anything to do with me."

Nia just studied her daughters face. She recognized that face and what Sayrui was feeling all to well, having gone thought it herself.

"Sayuri, there is something I have to tell you. I've been keeping it a secret for your safety but I think you should know now." Nia, now the one who was scared about judgement took a deep breath and started her story. She shared everything with Sayuri from her days in the academy and falling in love with Fugaku. She spared her daughter of the overly intimate details of course but Sayuri got the gist of the story.

"So my real father never actually died in battle, did he? And I'm part of the Uchiha clan?" Sayuri was more than confused but after mulling over what her mother had told her she couldn't be mad.

"That's right. He and his clan members perished in that tragedy years ago. But there is something else you should know too. After he left us and married his wife he had two sons. The older one is responsible for the death of their clan but the younger one is still alive, and he lives in this village."

Sayuri knew who she was talking about immediately. Sasuke Uchiha was someone that everyone knew of and had heard about his family. She had seen him around the village every once and a while. He was distant, quiet, and cold. Everything she expected one would be after witnessing such events.

"Sasuke, does that mean he would be my half-brother?" Sayuri looked at her mother. She had always wanted a younger sibling when she was younger and now she had a chance to finally be a big sister.

"Yes, that's right. You both share the same father." Nia looked down. She resented him of course for leaving and hated him for a long time after. But she couldn't hold on to that negativity. Like the situation that Sayuri was in now, Nia and Fugaku both knew what they were doing and couldn't blame one another for their actions. Nia knew that if she had a son he would have stayed but of course they were blessed with Sayuri instead. She knew he had to uphold the Uchiha clan name and he did what he thought was right.

"Wow.. There is so much to process in this one day." Sayuri shook her head with all the information given and received. She wondered if she should go find Sasuke and tell him that they were related but decided against it. That poor boy had been through enough, he didn't need to know that the man he looked up to and called father had relations with another woman before his mother. Sayuri thought that if it were planned to be revealed to him, it would be in all due time.

Sayuri got up from her seat and did a big stretch to release the tension from sitting for so long. She turned to her mother and gave her a smile. "Thank you mom, for being very understanding. I was worried you would react differently but now that I know you faced a similar challenge I feel more at ease."

"Of course. I would never think any less of you. Like I said, you're my daughter and I love you now matter what." Nia returned the smile.

"Thanks." Sayuri left her mom outside still as she went back inside the house to lay on her bed. Now that she came over that fear all she had to do now is deal with how Kakashi was going to take this whole thing. Since she hadn't heard from him yet it was obvious they were off to a pretty rocky start.

Another week had passed and Kakashi still hadn't gone to see Sayuri. He wanted to. He needed to see her and hold her once more. But whenever he thought about going his body wouldn't move. Kakashi would sit there, frozen, thinking to himself. What if she didn't want him back? How could he be good father? Father.. That word lingered in his head longer than he would have liked. Kakashi was incredibly proud of his own father, Sakumo Hatake, The White Fang of Konoha. Even when he claimed his own life, he was proud. Kakashi never thought of himself as becoming a father, he never had a relationship to make him even consider it. Still, regardless of what he thought whether he would be a suitable parent or not, he was going to be a dad.

Kakashi continued his usual routines around the village, watching over the people and making sure there was nothing posing as a threat. His mind continued to wander over to Sayuri and how she was doing. Guilt washed over him since he hadn't gone yet to see her, even after Iruka told him to and to do those things for her. Those small gestures felt weird for Kakashi to do, he'd never done any of them before. But he thought there would be no better time than now to start, better late than never right?

"Fuck it," Kakashi said in a sigh. He had been sitting in a tree watching over the village. He knew he had to see her right them. Nothing was going to stand in his way. Kakashi jumped down and landed in the village. He knew she told him to not come find her but he already knew where she lived, Sayuri didn't know that though.

Silently we walked towards her house not knowing what to say. Secretly he hoped she wouldn't be there but at least he tried. It was like his body was moving on auto-pilot, moving faster than his mind could catch up to what he was doing. Before he realized it, he was standing in front of Sayuri's small home. Kakashi held his breath as he stood there, slowly raising his hand to knock on the door. Did he actually know what he was doing or what he was going to say? No. Somewhere inside told him that he just needed to be there.

The sounds of his fist against the wood shook his body. Each thump as he made contact made him realize more of the situation he was dealing with. It made it seem more real. He waited to hear something from the other side. Kakashi waited another moment before he tried to knock again. Just as he was about to make the sound again, the door opened.

Kakashi felt his lungs tighten as all the air escaped him. The door opened to reveal a woman standing on the other side. He couldn't tell if it was Sayrui or not, everything happened in blur.

"Kakashi, I've been expecting you."

The voice snapped Kakashi back into reality, fully looking at the figure who was staring back at him. It sure looked like Sayuri. Focusing more now, he realized who it was.

"You must be her mother, Nia right?" Kakashi finally got words to form.

"Yes I am. I can only assume you're here to see Sayuri?" Nia smiled at the taller man. She knew exactly who he was, mainly from hearing all about him in the village and catching him reading his book around town.

"Is she here? I need to talk to her."

"She is, but she is having a rest right now. Poor thing is having a rough time. But come in anyway, have some tea. I'm sure she would love to see you when she wakes up." Nia happily greeted him and welcomed him into her home. Kakashi only suspected that she knew but didn't dare say it until she said so first. That would be the last thing he wanted to do right now. There was no way he could tell that sweet lady that he knocked up her daughter.

"Thanks, I'd like that." Kakashi stepped inside and followed her to the kitchen where he sat as she prepared the tea for the both of them.

"So, I can guess why you're here. Is there anything you want to say to me first?" Nia had the sickly sweet voice going. She didn't want to scare him off at all but she wanted to know what his intentions really were.

"Well Ms. Hiwatari, first I would like to apologize for what happened. It was careless on both our parts and I wish I could change it. But it happened anyway and we are dealing with the consequence. Second, I can only hope you can accept my apology and find it in your heart as well to give me a chance to make things right." Kakashi told the woman looking at her the entire time, not once looking away. "Lastly, I want to do everything I can to make your daughter happy. With me, with everything."

Nia thought about what the grey haired man just told her. His intentions seemed good, she certainly didn't think he just going to leave. Kakashi was there wasn't he? He was trying to make things right between him and Sayuri.

"I appreciate the apology Kakashi but I am not the one you should be saying that too." The water had boiled and she poured them a cup of tea. Kakashi accepted the cup and took a small sip, it was still very hot.

The two of the sat and made some small talk. Nia was trying to get to know him better since he was going to be the father of her unborn grand-baby. Kakashi gave her what she was looking for; in no way did he want to make the mother mad too. Soon the both of the heard a door creak open and Kakashi looked to see Sayuri.

Sayuri just looked at him. Kakashi was in her house. She didn't know what to think. Of course she wanted nothing more than for Kakashi to come to his senses and visit her and she was happy that he finally did. But she was mad that it took him so long. They hadn't seen each other much for nearly five weeks now after their night of passion.

"I have to go and get some groceries now, no fighting you two." Nia smiled and left the house so Sayuri and Kakashi could have some privacy to talk about their future. Without another word, Nia left the house unsure of when she would be returning.

Sayuri and Kakashi were left in some awkward silence. Sayuri decided to make herself some tea since they could be talking for a while. "Kakashi would you like to sit outside with me? I could use some fresh air." Sayuri poured her drink and walked towards the sliding doors to the patio.

"Ya, sure. Sounds good." Kakashi still had some tea left so he grabbed what was left and followed her outside where he sat down beside her at the table. They sat there in silence, not sure of how to bring up the subject.

"I'm glad you finally came by.. I was beginning to worry." Sayuri glanced at the older handsome man.

"Sorry it took so long, I didn't know if you wanted to see me. I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it." Kakashi looked down at the ground. He slowly lifted his head back up to look at Sayuri in the eyes.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have blamed you. I know neither of us pictured this happening, but we have to come to terms with it and work through it like the responsible adults we are." Sayuri leaned over to touch Kakashi on the shoulder. Her contact made him flinch a little. Kakashi didn't expect it, if anything he thought she was going to hit him or something, but not tenderly and gently touch him.

Kakashi sighed in agreement. "I haven't stopped thinking about this. I wasn't sure what to do. But I have decided to do what I think my father would have done.."

The talk about his father made Sayuri remember what her father had done. She felt a tightness in her chest that she could only attribute to as sadness. The last thing she wanted to hear was that Kakashi was going to leave for good.

"I want to be apart of yours and this baby's life, no matter what. I'm in." Kakashi turned his full body to look directly at Sayuri and observe her reaction. When she finally realized what he had said any doubt of him left her mind and Sayuri just looked at him wide eyed and her mouth open a little bit in disbelief.

"Y-you're going to stay? For real?" Sayuri could feel the warmth of happiness spread all over. Hopefully this was actually going to work out after all.

"Yes. I want to stay. I need to stay, for all of us." Kakashi gently laid a hand over her stomach to include their baby. He was careful not to hurt her since he didn't know how sensitive she would have been. This would be the first time he had every dealt with pregnancy, and he was scared.

Sayuri was overwhelmed. She didn't know how to react other than lunging towards him so he could wrap those strong arms that she loved so much around her. Sayuri hugged him tight, her face resting in the crook of his neck while he placed a gentle kiss on the top her head. The smell of her hair once more filled his senses and he couldn't think of a better place to be in right now.

"I can't believe you are going to stay. Does this mean that you are on board, 100% no matter what happens? No matter how many times I kick you out of bed to get me the weirdest food cravings, how many back rubs I ask for, or hot baths I want to take?" Sayuri, still resting her head on his shoulder, spoke softly.

"No matter what. I'll be here for you and the baby."Kakashi stroked her arm with his fingers, gently dragging them up and down leaving invisible designs as he went. He still had to get used to the idea of him being a father and the fact that Sayuri is carrying his baby. _His baby._ The thought still scared him but he wasn't one to just quit. Kakashi would see this through and make sure the child had two loving parents who were happy together.


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update. Things have been crazy for me in the last couple months (working lots, got married, still working..etc) so anyway I will try and update more often. Work is slowing down a little bit since it's coming to a slow season so hopefully I can get some more writing done. Please let me know what you think so far! Again, it is my first story so things are rusty and I know there are some grammatical errors. Thanks everyone 3 **

 _Chapter 6: Growing Together_

Over the next few weeks Kakashi made sure to make his schedule to accommodate Sayuri and any appointments she needed to go to. He was trying to show her that he was there to stay and that he would do anything for her. Day or night, he would be there.

Sayuri woke up in her bed and could smell the breakfast cooking. Since she got pregnant her sense of smell increased. Some things turned her off more now than before but certain smells she could never get sick of, like bacon. Getting out of her bed and putting slippers on she made her way to see where the smell had been coming from. As she opened the door and peeked around the corner she saw a sight she never thought she would ever see.

"'sup. Good morning beautiful." The older jonin was cooking, _cooking._ She couldn't believe it. Sayuri really didn't think there was a single culinary skill in him, but she was proven wrong. Sure it was just some eggs and bacon but it was a start.

"You're making breakfast, when did you arrive?" Sayuri blushed at being called beautiful. Other than their drunken night she doesn't remember being called beautiful by a man before.

"Just a little while ago. Had the some hours to spare before I'm on duty so I thought I would surprise you and make you breakfast." Kakashi finished up the last bit and walked over to Sayuri to give her a small kiss on her forehead. The feel of his masked face against her skin still felt comforting.

"Wow, this is extremely nice of you. Never thought I would see you cooking either." Sayuri had to grab a piece of bacon as it was tempting her too much.

"There are a few things you don't know about me. Those will reveal themselves eventually. First have some breakfast and then I was thinking maybe later on tonight I would take you out on a real date. No drinks this time." Kakashi winked knowing fully well she couldn't drink anyway. To support her more he decided to not drink while she was pregnant. Sayuri tried to tell him it was fine and he could still drink but he insisted, which showed her he was trying.

"A date? Really?" This would be the first time she went on a real date. There have been times in when some guys she'd encounter on her travels who wanted to go out with her but she always declined. Sayuri didn't see the point in dating while she was always on the move. Besides, she didn't want to risk not being to come back to her home village.

"Yes really. Nothing crazy, thought we could start off slow, like a real couple would." Kakashi looked at Sayuri hoping she would accept it. He was really trying but even still she could decline the date.

"A real couple.." Sayuri thought about it for a moment. 'A real couple..' "Sounds like fun, I'm looking forward to it." She smiled bright for him.

"Great, I will swing by later when I'm done for the day. I have to go and start soon, but I will be back for you tonight. See you then." Kakashi got up from sitting beside placing a quick peck on her cheek. He didn't want to rush things regardless of them having a baby. No sense in pushing it on her if they aren't compatible.

Sayuri felt her face get flushed. He was really making an effort and she really appreciated that he wasn't trying to rush, that meant a lot to her. Once Kakashi left, she grabbed some juice from the fridge and went outside to sit.

The sun was warm and it wasn't even noon yet, one of many perks of it being August already. Quietly listening to sounds around her she drank her juice, her smile never leaving her face. Sayuri wasn't really sure how long exactly she had been sitting out there for but the sound of the door opening and closing made her come back to the real world. Nia had joined her daughter sitting at the patio, it had become their spot to sit and chat.

"So how was breakfast?" Nia who allowed Kakashi to come in that morning knew of his plan for Sayuri. She thought it was really sweet for him to do.

"It was really good, I didn't know he cooked a little bit" Sayuri laughed at the image in her head of him wearing an apron and chef hat. Slightly embarrassed about it, she could never see the exceptionally skilled ninja ever doing that.

"Good, I'm glad it went well. Do you have plans for later?" Nia was now just prying to get information she already knew. She just enjoyed seeing her daughter happy.

"Actually yes. He's taking me out tonight. Not sure where yet but he will come around later tonight." Sayuri looked at her mom just beaming with happiness.

"Awe! My baby girls first date!" Nia gushed at the thought, teasingly.

Sayuri rolled her eyes. "Mom, please. Don't do that." She swore if her mother did that when Kakashi arrived she would die right there.

"I'm teasing. But make sure he brings you home at a decent hour. I still want you to be safe." Even still her mother was protective.

"Scared he will knock me up? It's a little late for that mom." Sayuri, feeling more open about it, joked and laughed. She knew her mother still wished that she was married first, but you never know where this relationship would take her.

"That's not funny Sayuri." Her mother looked at her a little more serious. "OK, maybe a little bit. But I still want you home by midnight." Nia kissed the top of Sayuri's head going back inside of the house.

Sayuri sat there, still giggling to herself. Maybe it was the image of Kakashi still, or her little joke. Who knew. But she was happy and that's was all that mattered to her at that point.

The day seemed to go by really slow. Since there was something to look forward to, each time Sayuri looked at the clock it seemed like it never moved. At one point she was sure it went _back_ five minutes.

"It's only 1:30pm and Kakashi isn't even finished his shift yet. I'm so bored now." Letting a sigh go Sayuri decided she would just take a really long time to get ready for her date. A nice hot bath would be in order, it would also help with her backache too.

Taking her time seemed to make the time pass more quickly. She didn't really know what to wear since Kakashi never told her what they were doing so she decided on a simple light pink sundress and some low-heel strapped sandals in light gold. Even her makeup was simple. By the time she was just about finished getting ready –after painting her nails, a facial, and sugar scrub, it was about 7:30 pm and she was just waiting for Kakashi to arrive. Since it was summer, the sun was going to be out still for another couple hours and it was still nice and warm out.

Before she could think about anything else, there was a knock at the door. Her heart jumped in excitement as she raced to open it. Kakashi was standing at the other side and he was even holding a single pink rose. He was a man of simple things and the flower was a very sweet gesture.

"You look stunning." Kakashi leaned in for a light kiss on the cheek, still avoiding her lips until she made that move. "This is for you." He handed her the rose as he stepped inside the house.

"Thank you so much, no one has ever given me a rose before." Sayuri loved it. She knew it was the thought and the meaning behind it that counted the most and not how many she was given. Sayuri loved it more since it was the only one, beside too many roses might overwhelm her nose. "I'm just going to put this in water and I will be right back." She turned around to get a small vase and filling it with water. After taking a long smell of its fragrance she delicately placed it the vase sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Bye mom, we're leaving now!" Sayuri called to her mother, not wanting to give her the chance to embarrass her in front of Kakashi.

Before Nia could reply, the couple had left.

Kakashi escorted Sayuri down the street. She glanced at her date tonight who even made an effort to change his clothes. The taller man wasn't wearing his normal jonin outfit, he was wearing the same outfit when he came out to the party. Jeans and a dress shirt un-tucked from his pants, but the mask was still there. Since she couldn't remember much of that night, one thing that she wished she could was what his face actually looked like. Sayuri was sure he had taken his mask off at some point during that night and how she wished she could remember.

He led her to a small clearing on a hill by the forest. When they got to the spot, Kakashi revealed some take-out still in the boxes on a woven blanket. He even bought a bottle of sparkling juice, since Sayuri can't have alcohol. It was the sweetest thing Sayuri had ever seen. The man who was known to have no romantic bone is his body proved that he could be.

"Kakashi, I don't know what to say. This is perfect." Sayuri looked at their private spot to watch the sunset and the stars later in the evening.

"I wasn't sure what to do, and I thought privacy would be better. Usually I'm not one for crowds and I thought this would be nicer until we decide to go public." Kakashi scratched his head hoping his reason was good enough for her. He had a hard time trying to think of this plan.

"You mean _if_ we go public." The blue haired woman playfully joked, nudging him the side while smiling.

"No, it's when. Not _if_." Confidence was present in his voice. Kakashi took her hand to the blanket and they sat down to enjoy their dinner.

The entire night had just been bliss. They really got to know one another a little bit more and Sayuri's cheeks hurt from smiling so much. Everything about that night just felt natural. There were no awkward moments between them and there was almost something to say, even if it mostly came from Sayuri since Kakashi preferred to listen. He was completely mesmerized by the woman sitting beside him. They she talked about the things she learned from others, how she taught some kids, her hopes for the future, everything.

Soon, the sun was going down which meant the stars would be coming out soon. Kakashi rested against a rock to watch the sunset. Sayuri moved closer and for a moment hesitated before she rested her head in his lap. The movement of her placing her head on him startled Kakashi briefly. He wasn't expecting her to do that but was happy she did. She was starting to trust him.

Knowing that there was no resistance from her and that she was starting to feel comfortable with him, he laced his fingers with hers making Sayuri blush a little. He loved the feeling of having her close, the warmth of her hand eased him.

Sure enough the stars came out into the large sky above them. Their view was spectacular, no obstruction from any of the village lights. As Sayuri looked up to watch, she saw a shooting star cross the black canvas.

"Look! A shooting star! Don't forget to make a wish." She closed her eyes, wishing.

Kakashi looked up just in time to see it for himself. Normally he didn't believe in those sort of things, not since he was a small child but for Sayuri's sake, he wished too.

"Kakashi, what did you wish for?" Sayuri looked up at him, the moonlight seemed to reflect off his hair making it look more silver.

"Nope. Can't tell. You will just have to wait." For the first time, he hoped his wish would come true.

Sayuri, who knew of the 'wish rule' pouted that he wouldn't tell her. But deep down she knew it had to do with her and whatever it was he wished for, it would be amazing.

The couple sat there a little while longer in silence, just observing the constellations. Eventually, Sayuri started to get sleepy and Kakashi too. They sat up and looked at each other for a moment. Sayuri felt her cheeks turn pink and Kakashi placed his hand against her cheek. His touch was soft and warm, and even sent shivers down her neck. She leaned against his hand and even placed her smaller hand on top of his, never looking away from him.

Kakashi couldn't help his body. He leaned towards her and brushed his clothed lips against hers lightly. Sayuri felt her heart race and pressed her lips against him. Feeling that she responded, Kakashi kissed her back. While his eyes were closed, he didn't see Sayuri reach for his mask, longing for the touch of his naked lips.

Sayuri slowly pulled it down, only breaking their kiss to pull the mask further. As they parted Sayuri just stared at the man before her. Now she could remember what his face looked like.

"What?" Kakashi looked at her face as her eyes grew a little more wide.

"Y-you're, beautiful." Before Kakashi could say another thing, Sayuri kissed him again, this time there was no silly mask intruding. He felt her gently sweep her tongue against his lower lip and he openly invited her in. The kisses were soft but passionate, sending waves of sensation across both of them.

Finally they parted to catch their breath. Neither of them knew that the chemistry between them would be this strong, it was difficult to not let in too much to their feelings. Kakashi promised to take things as slowly as Sayuri wanted. After all, he didn't want rush her and do something wrong. The last thing he wanted was to lose her.

Kakashi stood first, extending his hand out to assist Sayuri. Standing beside him now, Sayuri looked back into his eyes.

"Thank you, so much. For everything. This has been the best night I've ever had." She reached for his hand and have a slight squeeze.

"Anything for you." Kakashi brushed her cheek again before placing a kiss on her forehead. Something he would never get tired of doing.

"We should probably get going, my mom warned me to be home by midnight." She laughed remembering what her mother has said.

"That's fine, we have time." Kakashi packed what was left and they headed back to her house. While they walked together, Sayuri shyly grabbed his hand to hold, like a couple. Her hand just fit so perfectly, her smaller fingers laced around his.

"Do you want to come inside?" Sayuri asked as they reached her door. She really wanted him to come inside, she wasn't ready to say goodbye quite yet.

"I shouldn't, it's late. You better get inside before your mom worries." Kakashi smiled, "Don't worry, we will have another date soon. I'll stop by tomorrow, OK?"

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. And Kakashi?" He was about to walk away but stopped to turn when Sayuri called his name and looked at her. "Really, thank you. You have shown me so much in a short about of time. I have a great feeling about this." Sayuri smiled sweetly, meaning every word.

Kakashi smiled, "Good night Sayuri."

"Good night." Sayuri opened the door and walked inside, face still beaming.

"So, how was the date?" Nia was still up, drinking tea and reading a book.

"Amazing." Sayuri hugged her mother good night and walked to her bedroom. She was on cloud nine right now, and nothing could bring her down.

True to his word, Kakashi showed up at her house again the next day before he had to tend to his duties. He decided to spend a little more time with Sayuri and even visit with Nia some more. It wasn't long until Kakashi was spending almost everyday with Sayuri at her house. They still wanted to go on a few more dates before making this official. _If_ it got that far.

Right now, Sayuri was roughly about seven weeks pregnant and she was schedule for her first doctors appointment next week. It would be the first time she would be able to see her baby thanks to the ultrasound.

"Hey Kakashi, before I forget there is something I want you to be there for." Sayuri, Kakashi, and Nia were all sitting at the kitchen table visiting.

Kakashi looked at Sayuri taking a drink of his tea. "Oh? What's that?"

"Our first doctors appointment! We will actually be able to see our baby!" Sayuri said excitedly shaking his arm.

Nia looked at Sayuri in surprise. "What? I didn't know you made that appointment already?"

Kakashi was just as surprised. Next week he was going to be able to see his baby. He couldn't believe it.

"Yes, it will be there first of many appointments but since I will be around eight weeks they recommend it. Also, they will print out pictures of the ultrasound so you can have a copy too mom. Both Kakashi and I will also have one." Sayuri was just beaming. She couldn't wait to see the little trooper.

"What time do you need me there?" Kakashi asked the mother of his child.

"Well I thought you could meet me here first and we could walk over together. Could you be here at 10am next Wednesday? Please don't be late, I know you have a habit of that." Sayuri just wanted Kakashi to be on time since they did have to be at the doctors office early anyway.

"Of course, 10am next Wednesday. I'll let the Hokage know that I will be unavailable that day so I can just be with you." Kakashi placed his hand on Sayuri's gently stroking it with his thumb.

"Oh you guys, you make me so happy!" Nia jumped up to give them a hug. Truly she was happy that they were trying to make things work and by the looks of it, things were looking up.

The Wednesday of the appointment came very quickly for the couple. Sayuri could barely sleep the night before and Kakashi was excited too of course, he just didn't show it like Sayuri did. When Sayuri woke up she started to get ready for their appointment. Soon, Kakashi should arrive and they would leave shortly after.

As soon as she thought it, he was at her front door. At this point Kakashi would just come inside whenever he arrived. He was spending enough time over here that Sayuri gave him an extra key.

"Sayuri? Are you ready yet?" Kakashi asked as he sat down on the couch. Sure, he was on time and yet she wasn't even ready yet.

"Yea I'm coming. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Sayuri called from down the hall. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her comment. "Ready."

"Then lets go meet our baby." Kakashi took her hand and they left.

Still walking hand in hand, they were becoming a little more comfortable with the thought of their tame PDA. Some people were starting to take notice, but they still didn't know that they were expecting a baby. As they passed the ramen hut, a familiar face was just leaving.

"Iruka! Good morning!" Sayuri waved to the pair.

"Hey you guys, glad to see things are working out. Where are you headed to this fine morning?" Iruka noticed they were holding hands and he was really happy for his friends. It looked like Kakashi was finally taking some of his advice and they were getting along. He had no doubt in his mind that they could make it.

"Well, we are going to meet a very special someone." Kakashi smiled and scratched the back of his head.

Iruka look confused for a moment. Who were they talking about?

"Iruka, we on our way to the doctors right now. It's the first official appointment and we are having an ultrasound done to make sure things are going well. We will be able to see the baby!" Sayuri was glowing, she was just over the moon.

"Really?! That's great! I can't wait to see pictures!" Iruka gave them a big group hug. "Does this mean I will be called Uncle Iruka?"

"I don't see why not, Uncle Iruka it is." Sayuri smiled back at her friend. Of course he would still be around and part of the child's life, he had to be.

"We better be going thought, we can't be late." Kakashi said goodbye to Iruka and Sayuri waved. Giving Sayuri's hand a tight squeeze, they walked to the doctors.

"Sayuri and Kakashi? The doctor will see you know." A kind faced nurse in pink scrubs smiled and brought them to a small examining room. "Please have a seat here and she will be with you shortly." With a click of the door being closed, Sayuri and Kakashi were forced to stare at the posters promoting healthy living and anatomy, one of which was a pregnancy chart.

Kakashi glared at the walling hangings, seemingly unimpressed with them. "I think they put these here to torture people instead of making them learn."

Sayuri laughed at his observation. She jumped off the examination table and pointed to the pregnancy chart. "Look Kakashi, I'm about eight weeks along now so that means our baby will be about the same size at this." The figure she pointed to was so small, but it was the beginning of a new life.

"Amazing.." Kakashi studied the poster a little longer since he barely knew anything. Babies were a foreign thing to him, the only thing he knew was how to make them. He glanced over to the other stages of pregnancy and roughly how large the baby would be at that point.

"Good morning, how are the both of you today?" A female doctor walked in wearing her white lab coat and brown hair up in a bun.

"Great, very excited to see our baby today!" Sayuri sat back on the table and Kakashi stood by her side, hand on her shoulder.

"And we will do just that today. I understand you're about eight weeks correct?" The doctor was taking notes down on her clipboard.

"Yes that's right."

"Well, you and your husband won't be able to see much today since the baby will be about the size of a kidney bean, but we can definitely have a peek and see what's happening inside." The doctor grabbed the machine and the always so cold jelly.

Sayuri blushed at the doctor calling Kakashi her husband, she wasn't even sure if she would call him her boyfriend yet. Things were headed in the right direction for it after all but they haven't even talked about it yet. She looked up at Kakashi who in turn gave her shoulder a small squeeze.

The brunette doctor got the machine all hooked up and got Sayuri to raise her shirt to expose her belly. The cold jelly was next which made Sayuri wince a little, she wasn't expecting it to be so cold. The anticipation was killing Sayuri, she just wanted to see the little kidney bean shape but she couldn't see anything yet.

"Ready to see your baby? There it is, right there." The doctor pointed to a little spot on the screen. "And if you listen, that would be the heartbeat."

Sayuri couldn't believe it. She fell in love immediately. The sound of the little heart just warmed her heart immensely. Tears welled up in her eyes of pure love and happiness.

"Kakashi," She looked at the father of their unborn baby and his eyes were locked on the monitor. "Do you see our baby?"She reached to grab his hand and gave it a kiss.

The only thing he could do was look back at Sayuri and kiss her. He was so overwhelmed he couldn't even manage words. Kakashi just heard his baby's heartbeat, making what he and Sayuri have much more real to him.

"Alright you guys, everything looks great. The baby is where they should be and at the average size as well. For your first pregnancy Sayuri, things are going really well. We will make another appointment right around twelve weeks and at that point we will see how the baby is growing. I'll print out what we saw today so you can start to show people. Congratulations! You will be great parents." The doctor printed out the photos and gave them to the couple. She put the machine away and gave Sayuri a cloth to wipe off the weird jelly and left the room. Kakashi couldn't stop looking at the photo in his hands.

"Wasn't that amazing? I can't wait until we can see some better photos!" Sayuri couldn't stop glowing after seeing their baby.

Kakashi grabbed Sayuri's hand and looked at her beautiful blue eyes. "Sayuri, I don't know if this is a good time to tell you or not, but I have to get it off of my chest." Kakashi's mind was overloaded with emotion. Could he actually handle this? After hearing and seeing the baby it was absolute truth that no matter what, he was going to have a child. He was almost 26 and never had a real relationship with a woman before and here he was going to have a baby.

Kakashi could see that she was beginning to worry. What was once a gorgeous smile turned into a small frown. Sayuri knew what was happening. He was far too quiet during the whole appointment, barely speaking a word. She braced herself for the worst to come, at least her mother and Iruka would help her out if needed. Sayuri didn't think that this would be the way that Kakashi would leave her.

"I love you."


	9. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Building Love_

"Ugh! I'm getting so fat!"

Ever since their first appointment Kakashi and Sayuri were inseparable. He would either be over at her house or she would be at his. Occasionally spending the night at Kakashi's place, they would spend almost every waking hour together. Sayuri had just weighed herself at Kakashi's and came out of his bathroom fake sobbing.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant, there is a difference." Kakashi was silently reading one of his infamous novels while on his bed. Sayuri really didn't mind him reading them, it made him happy. Besides, he could be learning some tricks to try with her later. She climbed on the bed and rested her head on his lap while she was on her back.

"Ya well if this baby didn't make me eat everything in sight, I wouldn't gain so much." Sayuri grabbed his free arm to hold it close to her. Kakashi looked down at the beauty and cocked his eyebrow.

"Again, not fat. You're just perfect." He smiled truthfully.

"Do you really love me or did you just say it for the sake of the moment?" Sayuri was shocked to say the least when Kakashi said 'I love you' two weeks ago. Since then they felt closer to one another and spent more time together. But for some reason she thought it was from the emotional doctors visit. It's not everyday that you get to see your unborn baby and hear it's heartbeat for the first time.

Kakashi put his book down and made Sayuri sit up. He wasn't mad that she asked that, she had every right. Other than a few people, no one else knows about them having a baby. They've had a few more date nights but they have always been more private. Movie night at his place, an evening walk somewhere, and morning breakfasts. All relatively low-key and out of public as much as possible.

"Sayuri, I know that things have been hard and rather unplanned for the most part, but I want you to know that what I am feeling is real. I'm not very good at portraying my emotion to others but with you I don't feel like I have to hide behind a mask, so to speak. With you I feel like a real person. I feel like what was missing in me before I found in you. What I am feeling, I have never really felt before, which I think is what 'love' feels like. So to answer your question, yes, I do love you. And I love our baby too." Kakashi placed his hand on her stomach again. Everyday his baby was growing bigger and each week he could see it. The mother of his baby was radiant and she was glowing. He had never seen her more beautiful. Well, there was one night, but he couldn't remember much.

Sayuri felt silly for doubting him and deep down knew he meant it. What they have is real and it was going to work, for better or for worse. She placed her dainty hand on top of his, still on her stomach and studied his face. Even though she could only see part of it, and she knew what he looked like underneath the mask, she had never been more attracted to him. Leaning in towards him she placed a loving kiss on his masked lips. Getting more into the kiss, she pulled his mask down while climbing on top of him to sit in his lap, never breaking contact.

Kakashi returned her kiss by deepening it, brushing his tongue along her bottom lip. She welcomed him in without resistance and they both loved the others taste. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pushed herself against him. She could either blame the pregnancy hormones or that Kakashi was just a really, really, good looking guy. Maybe she could blame both.

They broke the kiss panting. It was so intense and full of passion and emotion. Sayuri kissed Kakashi all over his face and placed one more on his lips. His hands held her close to him, but not too close to make her uncomfortable.

Sayuri pulled away from Kakashi, hesitantly. She looked at him lovingly, stroking his cheek.

"I love you too Kakashi. I have for a while now." Sayuri smiled at him, placing another quick kiss on him.

"Sayuri, I think we should make things official. Lets go out tonight, for dinner, in public. We are not going to hide anymore. If anyone asks, yes, we are having a baby together." He couldn't be happier. Right now he had everything he could only dream for, except for one thing, but he anticipated it to come eventually.

"Does this mean that we are going to the next level as 'boyfriend/girlfriend'?" Sayuri was overjoyed. She was waiting for this day to come., their relationship was progressing and she had a great feeling about it.

"Yes. From now on, I'm your 'official' boyfriend." Kakashi gave her a sincere smile.

That night the couple went on their first 'officially in public' date. Kakashi took her to one of the nicer restaurants in town. There they dined in peace with only a few people whispering, most likely about him. Here Kakashi was, once Konoha's most sought after bachelor, now on date with a beautiful dark blue haired woman and things were looking serious, little did the people actually know how serious.

Once their dinner was over, they decided to take a walk around the village, it was near the end of August now but it was still nice out in the evening. The couple just enjoyed each others company walking hand in hand, not caring who saw them anymore, they were too happy. When they turned a corner they came face to face with Iruka and Naruto who were just leaving Ichiraku's.

"Hey Sayuri and Kakashi, what are you guys doing?" Iruka gave them a big smile.

"Kakashi-sensei! What's up?" Naruto waved at the couple.

"Hi you guys, we're just on a date. We finished dinner and now we are enjoying an evening walk around the village. Did you guys just eat some ramen?" Sayuri smiled sweetly at the three men. She glanced over at Kakashi and caught him looking back at her.

"A date?" Naruto look confused. The entire time he had known Kakashi he never once mentioned any girlfriends. He didn't think Kakashi was the 'relationship' type of person. For as long as Naruto knew Kakashi, he had always kept to himself and never really showed any feelings toward people.

"Yes Naruto, I am allowed to date women." Kakashi answered Naruto's question looking at the boy with a slightly irritated look.

"Well I think you guys look great together, really, I do. You both seem to be very happy." Iruka placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. He pushed away any confused thoughts that might still be on Naruto's mind.

"Thanks Iruka, that means a lot." Sayuri thought the two of them made a cute couple, but it was nice to hear it from someone else as well.

"Well we better get going, I have to get Naruto back home. We have an early day tomorrow. See you later!" Iruka pulled at Naruto's upper arm signalling to leave.

"Bye Kakashi-sensei! Bye Sayuri!" Naruto had his goofy grin on his face as he followed Iruka back towards his home. He still thought it was weird to see his sensei on a date with a girl, but at least he looked happy with her.

Kakashi and Sayuri said their goodbyes to the friends and continued walking back towards Kakashi's apartment.

"Oh! I want some ice cream! Can we go get some somewhere?" Sayuri stopped Kakashi from walking any further. She suddenly had a craving for some ice cream and she was determined to get it. One of the things about being pregnant was getting those food cravings. Fortunately Sayuri hasn't had anything too extreme, just things at odd times during the day.

"Uh, sure. I think there is a place close by, we can go there." Kakashi wrapped his arm around her waist, like he was showing her off to people. Why wouldn't he want to? She was beautiful and there would be quite a few ladies who wished to be her. He was proud and he wanted people to know it.

They came to the little place that Kakashi knew of and ordered their ice cream. Normally he didn't like sweet things but he thought for the hell of it he would get some too, just vanilla. Kakashi was a simple man of simple tastes, and ice cream was no exception. Sayuri on the other hand, being a little more adventurous got one of her favourite flavours, cookie dough, just what she was craving.

"That looks terrible." Kakashi scrunched his nose at her choice. What was wrong with a simple flavour like vanilla or chocolate?

"Well you sure are a stick in the mud. It's delicious and sweet. You probably wouldn't like it anyway. Besides, I don't think I would want to share with you." Sayuri mocked him teasingly. She smiled at him and licked some of the ice cream.

Kakashi just smiled. She was right, he didn't like those crazy flavours. Instead he just took her hand and they continued walking to his place. They continued their little banter back and forth with whose ice cream was the better flavour, neither wanting to admit defeat. It only ended though when Sayuri offered Kakashi some of her ice cream.

"Please, will you at least try it and then you will realize it is the better flavour." Sayuri look at the taller man pleading. If he could taste it and like it, then he would drop that vanilla was better.

"Do I have to? I feel a cavity coming on just looking at it." Kakashi rubbed the side of his face like he really did have a toothache.

"Yes. Try just a little bit, please." Sayuri wasn't backing down.

"Fine." Defeated, Kakashi let out a sigh and took her ice cream and licked some. He even got a piece of the cookie dough that was sporadically placed in the ice cream. The look on his face said he didn't like it. The cookie dough part seemed too sweet and the chocolate chips weren't helping. "Happy?" As soon as he was finished he gave Sayuri her ice cream back.

"Well did you like it at least? Even a little bit? It beats your vanilla right?" Sayuri was just giggling that he actually decided to try some. She didn't think that he would actually do it.

"Still too sweet for me. The actual ice cream wasn't bad, but the cookie dough and chocolate chips killed it for me." Kakashi answered honestly. He didn't mind it too much, but it was the added things that ruined it.

Sayuri just beamed, she wins this round. Silently, the two if them reached Kakashi's apartment. They finished their treats and went inside. Tonight was going to be a night for Sayuri to stay over which became somewhat of a routine. She mostly stayed at his place since he lived alone. Sayuri still felt it to be too awkward when her mother was home and they would leave her bedroom. Even though she was an adult and it was clear that they already had sex, she still felt it to be weird. As long as she lived with her mother, she would continue to feel that way and just stay over at Kakashi's.

The couple got inside and she immediately went to sit on the couch. Kakashi went to sit next to her and pulled her into an embrace. Setting his cheek on top of her head and his fingers dancing on her skin. He just loved this feeling. Nothing sexual just having her there in his arms comforted him in so many ways. At times, he would forget about his past almost entirely. It was like her presence relinquished him of all his past mistakes and that she was his the reason for all of his battles. He couldn't think of anything else that he would want right now, maybe there was one thing more but not yet.

Kissing the top of her head, Kakashi turned her face to look at him. Gently tipping her head up to look at him with his fingers, and moved his mask down, he placed a kiss on her lips, lovingly. Sayuri parted her lips slightly making him do the same. Her tongue swept along his lips and he accepted her inside. Kakashi broke the kiss before things got too out of hand, and just looked at her.

Sayuri pouted a little when he pulled away. She was enjoying their kisses, his kisses. The feeling of his lips against her skin was such an incredible feeling. They were warm, tantalizing, and sent shivers down her body wherever he placed them. She loved it and didn't want him ever to stop.

"Sayuri, I have something for you. It's been on my mind for a while and I think we are ready for this." Kakashi said softly. He didn't want her to think that he was going to leave. That was the last thing on his mind, right after dying. Kakashi would rather die than leave her.

"What is it? You're starting to worry me a little bit." Sayuri was cautious. She didn't really think he was going to leave but then again this man could be unpredictable at times.

"No it's nothing bad, if anything it's really good. I just hope you like it and are happy." Kakashi reassuringly touched her arm and with his thumb stroked it.

"OK, then what is it?" What could Kakashi be planning? Sayuri was confused. They had been dating for just over a month now and things were starting to pick up by becoming an official couple. She wanted them to be in a stable relationship by the time the baby came and on the route that they were on now that shouldn't be a problem to achieve.

Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Sayuri's mind was now running a mile a minute. A small box. He hoped she liked it. He thought they were ready for it. Sayuri didn't know what to do. What was inside that box? Whatever it was it surely had a large impact on their relationship.

He placed the small box on her lap. "Open it."

Sayuri's heart was sure to beat out of her chest. She was scared, she didn't want to open it. What if she hated it? She was always kind of picky when it came to those sort of things. She told herself no matter what she would love it because it came from Kakashi. Again, she didn't have to agree to it either. They could still take their time.

Taking a deep breath in, she open it slowly, not sure what she was going to find. Once the lid was off a wave a relief came over her and her heart starting beating at a normal pace again.

"A key."

She took the silver key out of it's box. There was a key-chain attached it with a tag and her name engraved on it. It was her very own key, but to what?

"Kakashi, what is the key for?" Holding it in her hands she was trying to think what could possibly make Kakashi do this. Was it for his house? Maybe, but it was too small for even her to be there. If she decided to bring over any personal belongings she would be better off leaving them at home. Simply put, there was no room.

"A place to live. A house. Our house." Kakashi caught her lips before she could say anything.

Sayuri was stunned for a moment. "O-our house? What do you mean?" When did he do this? she was so confused.

"Well, we certainly can't live here, there is barely any room for you even. It would be impossible to raise a baby in this small apartment. Your house wouldn't work since your mother lives there and there wouldn't be a room for the baby much less all of the things we need. I really have thought about this Sayuri and I'm doing everything I can to make things right for us. I know it was a mistake that neither of us were planning on but dammit, I will not just stand around not willing to help." Sayuri could see the determination in his one visible eye. Kakashi was holding her shoulders and looking at her in the eyes. He really was trying. At times he may not know what to do or say but he really showed her his intentions.

"So you bought a house? For us? Where?" Sayuri just kept staring at the key in her hands. She couldn't believe that he would actually do that, for her especially.

"Yes I did. I sold my apartment here and I found us a small home. It's perfect for us I thought, three bedrooms, two bathrooms and even has a small backyard to play in. We are still close to the town so we don't have to walk too far to get to anywhere. It's closer to town than your moms house is actually." Kakashi stopped for a moment so she could process what he was saying. "I wanted us to have our own place, to grow up in and raise our family." He leaned in a kiss her once more on her soft lips.

"You bought a house? Like actually bought a house? How could you afford it?" Sayuri was thrilled, shocked, and still confused. Kakashi bought a house for them to live in and raise their baby. This man surprised her and she was so thankful to have found him.

"Don't worry about how I could afford it. I've always lived a simple life and besides, they don't exactly pay ANBU minimum wage. Not to mention all the missions I have done over the years. I probably wasn't going to use the money completely on myself, so why not my family instead?" Kakashi had a family. That thought swirled in his head for a long time and he didn't ever want to lose it. _He had a family_.

"Kakashi, I don't know what to say about all of this. This is crazy. We never talked about moving in with each other yet, let alone you buying a house."

"I know we didn't, but I couldn't wait. I've been thinking about it since the beginning actually. This whole thing has changed me for the better I think. Before I would just be living for myself. But now I have you to protect and the baby, I don't want you to leave me. I did it because I love you." Kakashi kissed her again. That was only the second time her told her those three words, and Sayuri couldn't wait to them again.

"I think it's great, actually. I'm impressed and very excited. We have a house, we have a HOUSE!" Sayuri smiled really big and threw her arms around his neck hugging him close to her. Tears of happiness were spilling out of her eyes without her being able to control them. "When do we move in?"

"As soon as you're ready." Kakashi hugged her close, kissing her neck and cheek. Sayuri let a small moan escape her lips. With all the emotions and hormones coursing through her she couldn't help it. Kakashi heard her and decided to continue his endeavour. Pushing her hair back behind her ear, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. His tongue toying at her lips making her moan a little more. Sayuri fumbled at trying to take his flak jacket off and then his shirt. Her mind was racing but her body moved on its own.

Kakashi pulled away to help her with his shirt and threw it on the floor beside them. Quickly returning to her lips his hands were trying to get her shirt off. The two of them rushed to get each others clothes off and soon they were all piled on the floor. Only the sounds of moans, their skin moving together in passion and wet kisses could be heard.

The morning came quickly after their night of romance. The sun was shining into the bedroom and illuminated Sayuri's skin. Kakashi woke up and glanced at the beauty beside him. Her hair was sprawled against the pillow, eyes closed, and her lips parted slightly. She was laying on her back with her face towards his, her chest slowly rising and falling with each breath. Carefully he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. This was a feeling he could get used to, and waking up next to her every morning was a gift all on its own.

Feeling his lips against her skin, Sayuri's eyes fluttered open looking at the older man. She loved seeing his naked face without that stupid mask. Sayuri reached up and cupped the side of his cheek. Kakashi was an incredibly good looking man, with features a model could rival. She had no doubt in her mind that their child was going to be one seriously cute kid.

"Good morning my handsome boyfriend." Sayuri smiled at the man she loved.

"Morning, mother of my child." Kakashi kissed the palm of her hand which was placed on his cheek. "Breakfast?"

"Yes please, do you want to go out and get it? I think it could be nice, neither of us have to cook." Sayuri didn't really want to get out of the bed either, she was rather comfortable.

"Sounds good to me. If I never have to cook again it would be a dream come true. Unless it's something for you." Kakashi sat up and stretched. "I need to shower first though." Remembering what they did the night before he really should shower.

He got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, not bothering to put anything on. Sayuri had to giggle and blush at the sight of his bare ass walking. That was one thing she would never get used to seeing. The Kakashi who was once very private now didn't hide much from her at all, including his rear.

Sayuri got out of the bed shortly after she heard him turn the water on. She knew at that point he would be in the shower, the perfect time for an ambush. The ex-ANBU would never see it coming. Sayuri was careful to not make any sounds, stepping lightly and avoiding any noise. She was just thankful his place was small enough so she didn't have to travel far. Luckily, Kakashi left the door open slightly so she wouldn't have turn the handle.

She slowly pushed the door open making sure there was no noise coming from it. As soon as it open wide enough for her to sneak through, she went inside. The water was running and the air was getting steamy from the hot temperature. She crept to the shower pulled the curtain back ever so slightly so she could see Kakashi with his back to her. Sayuri quietly put her hand into the shower and in a quick flash she pinched his butt cheek.

The sudden pinch made the jonin jump in the shower, nearly hitting his head. Sayuri couldn't help but laugh at him.

"You know for being an ex-ANBU, you were really easy to sneak up on." Sayuri stifled her laugh with her hand. Truly, she thought she was pretty smart.

"Seriously? You come in here to pinch my ass?" Kakashi was not impressed. Maybe he was a little that she was able to sneak up on him but she had to waste it on something so silly. "Alright, pay back."

Without hurting her and carefully, Kakashi quickly stepped out of the shower and before Sayuri could make a getaway he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her in. Sayuri was laughing while trying to get away but the jonin was too fast for her. Standing in the shower together they embraced on another, letting the water bounce off their bodies. Kakashi placed wet shower kissed all over her face, her lips, cheeks, forehead, nose, and even her neck. He held her close to him, letting the moment of pure love sink in. If this is what it was going to be like while living with her, Kakashi couldn't wait.

The next two weeks were extremely busy for the couple. Sayuri had to pack up her old room and they started moving things into their new home. The mornings were hard since Sayuri was twelve weeks along and still dealing with morning sickness, but she managed to get through the day.

Nia was overjoyed at the thought of becoming a grandmother and was saddened that Sayuri would finally be moving out. She knew that Sayuri wouldn't be able to live with her while raising a baby and have Kakashi live there as well, it was just not possible. Her heart would fill with spirit as she saw how close Sayuri and Kakashi were getting and Nia had get hopes for her daughter. Not to mention if Kakashi left like Fugaku did to her, she would tear him apart. There was no way that she would just stand by as the same thing happened to Sayuri as it did to her all those years ago.

"Is there anything I can help you with Sayuri? Any more boxes?" Nia watched her daughter running around their house trying to remember everything she needed.

"Maybe if you could help me take a couple boxes over there that would be great. There are only a few left anyway, and you haven't seen the place yet so it could be a good time. Of course nothing is really set up, just boxes everywhere, but until Kakashi can spare a few days they will have to remain there. He's away again on a mission and I don't think he will be back until tomorrow night, which means I won't be able to spend an entire day with him on his birthday." Sayuri packed a small bathroom box.

"Of course I will help. And if you need more help I would love to come by and help you unpack. It could be nice for Kakashi to come home and not have to do a lot himself." Nia nodded in agreement with her daughter.

"Thanks mom, that would help a lot. I think Kakashi moved a lot of his stuff over there, which wasn't much to begin with anyway. We ordered a new bigger bed and a couch and loveseat set. I don't think they will be ready yet but maybe the movers can set it up for us. Then we have the baby room to decorate, I don't even know where to start with that. I haven't even purchased anything yet, we haven't publicly announced it and I don't want people to talk." Sayuri had finished labelling the last box and made her way to the living room to place it with some others.

"I can't wait for you guys to start to tell people. Each time I go out I see the cutest little things and I have to restrain so much to not buy it. People would think I'm crazy for buying baby things." Nia laughed lightly with Sayuri.

"Somehow mom, I don't doubt it. We won't be saying anything until I'm showing a bit more, we're still working on our relationship too. Despite it looking like we are moving fast, we want to be solid by the time the baby comes." Sayuri sighed. It was harder than she thought keeping everything a secret still. Even if people asked, the would have to say something but they couldn't outright lie. That would look funny if one month she's not pregnant and then the next she blew up to six months. Even though Kakashi said to tell everyone, she convinced him to just keep it to himself for a little while longer.

"Don't worry about it. The time will come soon enough where you can finally tell and show people. In any case, people won't really think much of it. They would just be excited that there is going to be a new baby in the village." Sayuri knew her mother was right. Generally people don't remember small details but a part of her was still a little worried.

The ladies picked up the last couple boxes and walked over to Sayuri and Kakashi's new house. The distance wasn't too far, and their new house was closer to the village than Sayuri's old house. As they approached the building it was a glorious sight for Sayuri. The outside was plain, light brown/beige walls with darker brown shutters, windows and door. It was two levels which separated the bedrooms from the living room and kitchen. A small patio and backyard attached to the side of the house and went along the back, you could access it from the sliding door in the living room. It wasn't anything huge but it fit their means. There was enough room to grow in the house and they have enough space for everything.

"Oh Sayuri! This is wonderful! And Kakashi did everything himself?" Nia was impressed. She didn't think he would flake out but to buy a house was for his new little family shocked her.

"Yes he did. Caught me completely off guard when he gave me my house key, I was unsure about it at first but after thinking about it more he's right. It would be so much better for us to have our own place so we can properly raise this baby." At first Sayuri felt like Kakashi was rushing things, despite of what they had talked about. They truly wanted their relationship to develop on its own instead of forcing things upon each other. The house felt like he was pushing her into moving in with him so soon, but after thinking about it for a couple days she realized it was better for them to do it now rather than later.

Sayuri unlocked the door and went inside, Nia following after. The rooms were still fairly bare with the only decor in each were moving boxes. There wasn't much left to unpack and they could easily have it done within the day so they could be ready to bring in the couches and bed tomorrow. Sayuri started in the kitchen and her mother started in the bathroom, taking things out of boxes and putting them into their proper place.

The day seemed to go by fast at times and other it went by really slow. Before they knew it the day was already almost over and it was time for dinner. Since they were working so hard they managed to get most of the house ready, apart from the bedroom which Sayuri would finished later.

"Phew, I'm beat mom. How about I take you out and we grab some dinner? I know a place that you would probably like." Sayuri wiped her forehead with her forearm. She couldn't believe all that they were able to accomplish, there really wasn't much left to bring over and unpack.

"Dinner sounds good, where do you want to go?" Nia asked while she closed the final box that she unpacked.

"How about Ichiraku's?" Sayuri smiled.

Once Sayuri and Nia were done their dinner they went back to Nia's house. Since Sayuri didn't have a bed yet she still had to sleep at her mom's until it arrived. She was starting to get excited about having a place to herself. As much as she loved her mother, it was nice to have some away time and privacy.

The next day was Kakashi's birthday and he was due back later that day. Sayuri arrived at her new house and the movers met her there to deliver the new furniture. It couldn't have come at a better time, she was itching to get out of her mothers house now.

"It's starting to look like a real home now, our home." Sayuri smiled to herself. Once the movers left she went to get some groceries and pick up Kakashi's present which should be ready by now.

Sayuri walked through a village and went into a small shop, a young woman named Talia was behind the counter. Talia had short bright red hair and stunning amber eyes, somewhat feline like.

"Hey Sayuri! Here to get Kakashi's gift?" A sly smirk came upon the woman's lips.

"Hi Talia, are they ready yet? He's coming home tonight so it would be a great time to give it to him. Did they turn out alright?" Sayuri was worried. She had never done something like this before but she thought it would be a great something especially for someone like Kakashi.

"Yes they are ready, and don't worry, they turned out beautifully. I'm sure he will love it." Talia handed Sayuri a small, thin box.

"You're fantastic. I can't wait to see them." Sayuri waved to her friend and left the shop. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. A sense of exhilaration came upon her as she went to get some groceries. Sayuri had to refocus her mind at the task at hand, buying things for dinner tonight.

The kitchen was alive with Sayuri cooking. She had planned a nice meal for the two of them when Kakashi came home. Sayuri looked at the clock on the wall. "He should be home in a couple hours which should give me enough time to make the dessert."

She really wanted to make an effort in making this whole dinner. It was the first birthday celebration that they would spend it together. Hers didn't really count since they met up after her actual birthday. Sayuri would do everything she could to make it memorable for him. Kakashi stated he didn't want a party of any kind with large groups of people, but he didn't say anything about just the two of them celebrating.

"Good, I have time to quickly change and freshen up a little bit." Sayuri didn't have a lot of time now, but she managed to change and fix her hair a little. As soon as she made it back down the stairs, the front door opened.

"Happy birthday Kakashi! How was your mission?" Sayuri wrapped her arms around his muscular frame and kissed him lightly.

"Long and boring. I had to watch for someone who never ended up making it to the rendezvous point. Can't believe it was considered an B-rank. I'm just happy to be home now. What are you making? It smells really good and I'm starving." Kakashi put his bag down and took off his flak jacket. He knew Sayuri was planning something but wasn't entirely sure what.

"Don't worry about. Go have a hot shower first, you will feel better after." Sayuri grabbed her boyfriend by the arm and pushed him towards the stairs, receiving Kakashi's dead weight instead refusing to move.

"Ugh! Kakashi! Move your ass! Go have a shower. You still need one regardless if your mission was boring or not. Or else you don't get your birthday gift!" Sayuri was trying so hard to get him to move, but it proved to be a failure.

"Fine. You win. I will go shower but I do expect there to be a present. If there isn't there will be hell to pay." Kakashi tried to scare her, it didn't work.

"I will believe that when I see it. I have to finish somethings in the kitchen so when you're done everything should be ready for you. Don't be too long." Sayuri left Kakashi on the stairs and went back into the kitchen to finish the preparation.

She had made miso soup with eggplant, Kakashi's favourite, with grilled chicken teriyaki and rice, and some steamed vegetables. Nothing crazy by any means, but just a nice dinner that she was able to make. Sayuri even created a cheesecake for dessert that wasn't very sweet, just to his liking. She set the table and placed his gift, still in the box, on his side of the table.

"Wow, did you do all of this for me?" Kakashi was finished with his shower and came down wearing his jonin shirt and pants. No need to get all fancy in his own home. He went over to where Sayuri was standing and kissed her forehead. "You didn't have to. I've never really liked my birthday."

"I know, I did it because I love you and I wanted to do something nice for you. Dinner is ready so you can have a seat." Sayuri sat down in her seat across from Kakashi.

"Is this my present?" Kakashi picked up the box what was wrapped with a small bow.

"Yes it is but you can open it after dinner. You don't want to ruin it." Sayuri dished out the dinner onto his plate.

"Fine." Kakashi pouted a little. Even though he didn't like his birthday, presents were always nice to receive.

The two sat enjoying the meal the Sayuri lovingly prepared, laughing, talking, and basking in each others warmth. Soon they were full and Sayuri cleared the table.

"You can open your gift now. I hope you like it." Sayuri stood beside Kakashi, still sitting, with her hand on his shoulder. "I wasn't sure what to get you really, so I thought that this would be more, personal."

Kakashi undid the small bow and opened the box, inside was an envelope. Carefully he removed the envelope from the box and opened it up to see what was inside. As he took what was inside out, his face immediately became red and flushed.

"So I guess you like it then?" Sayuri cheekily said.

"Is this really you? Did you actually do this?" Kakashi couldn't stop looking at what he held in his hands. By far, this was a great birthday present.

"Yes, it is actually me. I really did it. I thought since you always had your nose in one of those _Icha Icha_ books, that something like this would peak your interest. And since it's me, I don't feel awkward giving them to you." Sayuri blushed lightly at the reaction she got from Kakashi. She didn't really think he would react the way he did, but she was glad that he did.

Kakashi stared at his gift. In his hands were pictures of Sayuri doing a boudoir shoot scantily clad in lingerie. Red and gold outfits, light pink wearing pearls, and one in a sexy black outfit, which had to be Kakashi's favourite out of the bunch. She was never completely nude in any of them, which he liked better, and most of them covered her stomach. Even though she wasn't far along when she took the photos, she still had it covered.

"I can't believe you would do something like this. It's crazy, but I love them. I will never show anyone these." Kakashi look at Sayuri, almost feeling guilty that he was ogling her pictures with her right beside him.

"Glad you like them. And please don't show anyone else. I thought you could take them with you when you leave on your missions so you can remember what is awaiting for you to come back home." Sayuri leaned over to kiss him again. She was relieved that he liked them so much. Sayuri knew he was someone who was hard to shop for so something personal like this was a great option.

Kakashi never thought she would do something like that, but he was glad she did. He thought she looked so angelic with a sinful hint in her eyes. Looking at Sayuri in the photos made him crazy with desire. He knew that she would only ever open up to him that way and he loved how connected and personal it made him feel.

Looking up at her beautiful face, Kakashi leaned over to give her a passionate kiss before taking her in his arms and holding her close. The feel of her soft skin against him was one of his favourite sensations. No matter how many times he touches her, Kakashi would always get a rush of adrenaline. He loved this woman, and she has given everything to him.


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update. Things have been crazy for me in the last couple months (working lots, got married, still working..etc) so anyway I will try and update more often. Work is slowing down a little bit since it's coming to a slow season so hopefully I can get some more writing done. Please let me know what you think so far! Again, it is my first story so things are rusty and I know there are some grammatical errors. Thanks everyone 3 **

 _Chapter 6: Growing Together_

Over the next few weeks Kakashi made sure to make his schedule to accommodate Sayuri and any appointments she needed to go to. He was trying to show her that he was there to stay and that he would do anything for her. Day or night, he would be there.

Sayuri woke up in her bed and could smell the breakfast cooking. Since she got pregnant her sense of smell increased. Some things turned her off more now than before but certain smells she could never get sick of, like bacon. Getting out of her bed and putting slippers on she made her way to see where the smell had been coming from. As she opened the door and peeked around the corner she saw a sight she never thought she would ever see.

"'sup. Good morning beautiful." The older jonin was cooking, _cooking._ She couldn't believe it. Sayuri really didn't think there was a single culinary skill in him, but she was proven wrong. Sure it was just some eggs and bacon but it was a start.

"You're making breakfast, when did you arrive?" Sayuri blushed at being called beautiful. Other than their drunken night she doesn't remember being called beautiful by a man before.

"Just a little while ago. Had the some hours to spare before I'm on duty so I thought I would surprise you and make you breakfast." Kakashi finished up the last bit and walked over to Sayuri to give her a small kiss on her forehead. The feel of his masked face against her skin still felt comforting.

"Wow, this is extremely nice of you. Never thought I would see you cooking either." Sayuri had to grab a piece of bacon as it was tempting her too much.

"There are a few things you don't know about me. Those will reveal themselves eventually. First have some breakfast and then I was thinking maybe later on tonight I would take you out on a real date. No drinks this time." Kakashi winked knowing fully well she couldn't drink anyway. To support her more he decided to not drink while she was pregnant. Sayuri tried to tell him it was fine and he could still drink but he insisted, which showed her he was trying.

"A date? Really?" This would be the first time she went on a real date. There have been times in when some guys she'd encounter on her travels who wanted to go out with her but she always declined. Sayuri didn't see the point in dating while she was always on the move. Besides, she didn't want to risk not being to come back to her home village.

"Yes really. Nothing crazy, thought we could start off slow, like a real couple would." Kakashi looked at Sayuri hoping she would accept it. He was really trying but even still she could decline the date.

"A real couple.." Sayuri thought about it for a moment. 'A real couple..' "Sounds like fun, I'm looking forward to it." She smiled bright for him.

"Great, I will swing by later when I'm done for the day. I have to go and start soon, but I will be back for you tonight. See you then." Kakashi got up from sitting beside placing a quick peck on her cheek. He didn't want to rush things regardless of them having a baby. No sense in pushing it on her if they aren't compatible.

Sayuri felt her face get flushed. He was really making an effort and she really appreciated that he wasn't trying to rush, that meant a lot to her. Once Kakashi left, she grabbed some juice from the fridge and went outside to sit.

The sun was warm and it wasn't even noon yet, one of many perks of it being August already. Quietly listening to sounds around her she drank her juice, her smile never leaving her face. Sayuri wasn't really sure how long exactly she had been sitting out there for but the sound of the door opening and closing made her come back to the real world. Nia had joined her daughter sitting at the patio, it had become their spot to sit and chat.

"So how was breakfast?" Nia who allowed Kakashi to come in that morning knew of his plan for Sayuri. She thought it was really sweet for him to do.

"It was really good, I didn't know he cooked a little bit" Sayuri laughed at the image in her head of him wearing an apron and chef hat. Slightly embarrassed about it, she could never see the exceptionally skilled ninja ever doing that.

"Good, I'm glad it went well. Do you have plans for later?" Nia was now just prying to get information she already knew. She just enjoyed seeing her daughter happy.

"Actually yes. He's taking me out tonight. Not sure where yet but he will come around later tonight." Sayuri looked at her mom just beaming with happiness.

"Awe! My baby girls first date!" Nia gushed at the thought, teasingly.

Sayuri rolled her eyes. "Mom, please. Don't do that." She swore if her mother did that when Kakashi arrived she would die right there.

"I'm teasing. But make sure he brings you home at a decent hour. I still want you to be safe." Even still her mother was protective.

"Scared he will knock me up? It's a little late for that mom." Sayuri, feeling more open about it, joked and laughed. She knew her mother still wished that she was married first, but you never know where this relationship would take her.

"That's not funny Sayuri." Her mother looked at her a little more serious. "OK, maybe a little bit. But I still want you home by midnight." Nia kissed the top of Sayuri's head going back inside of the house.

Sayuri sat there, still giggling to herself. Maybe it was the image of Kakashi still, or her little joke. Who knew. But she was happy and that's was all that mattered to her at that point.

The day seemed to go by really slow. Since there was something to look forward to, each time Sayuri looked at the clock it seemed like it never moved. At one point she was sure it went _back_ five minutes.

"It's only 1:30pm and Kakashi isn't even finished his shift yet. I'm so bored now." Letting a sigh go Sayuri decided she would just take a really long time to get ready for her date. A nice hot bath would be in order, it would also help with her backache too.

Taking her time seemed to make the time pass more quickly. She didn't really know what to wear since Kakashi never told her what they were doing so she decided on a simple light pink sundress and some low-heel strapped sandals in light gold. Even her makeup was simple. By the time she was just about finished getting ready –after painting her nails, a facial, and sugar scrub, it was about 7:30 pm and she was just waiting for Kakashi to arrive. Since it was summer, the sun was going to be out still for another couple hours and it was still nice and warm out.

Before she could think about anything else, there was a knock at the door. Her heart jumped in excitement as she raced to open it. Kakashi was standing at the other side and he was even holding a single pink rose. He was a man of simple things and the flower was a very sweet gesture.

"You look stunning." Kakashi leaned in for a light kiss on the cheek, still avoiding her lips until she made that move. "This is for you." He handed her the rose as he stepped inside the house.

"Thank you so much, no one has ever given me a rose before." Sayuri loved it. She knew it was the thought and the meaning behind it that counted the most and not how many she was given. Sayuri loved it more since it was the only one, beside too many roses might overwhelm her nose. "I'm just going to put this in water and I will be right back." She turned around to get a small vase and filling it with water. After taking a long smell of its fragrance she delicately placed it the vase sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Bye mom, we're leaving now!" Sayuri called to her mother, not wanting to give her the chance to embarrass her in front of Kakashi.

Before Nia could reply, the couple had left.

Kakashi escorted Sayuri down the street. She glanced at her date tonight who even made an effort to change his clothes. The taller man wasn't wearing his normal jonin outfit, he was wearing the same outfit when he came out to the party. Jeans and a dress shirt un-tucked from his pants, but the mask was still there. Since she couldn't remember much of that night, one thing that she wished she could was what his face actually looked like. Sayuri was sure he had taken his mask off at some point during that night and how she wished she could remember.

He led her to a small clearing on a hill by the forest. When they got to the spot, Kakashi revealed some take-out still in the boxes on a woven blanket. He even bought a bottle of sparkling juice, since Sayuri can't have alcohol. It was the sweetest thing Sayuri had ever seen. The man who was known to have no romantic bone is his body proved that he could be.

"Kakashi, I don't know what to say. This is perfect." Sayuri looked at their private spot to watch the sunset and the stars later in the evening.

"I wasn't sure what to do, and I thought privacy would be better. Usually I'm not one for crowds and I thought this would be nicer until we decide to go public." Kakashi scratched his head hoping his reason was good enough for her. He had a hard time trying to think of this plan.

"You mean _if_ we go public." The blue haired woman playfully joked, nudging him the side while smiling.

"No, it's when. Not _if_." Confidence was present in his voice. Kakashi took her hand to the blanket and they sat down to enjoy their dinner.

The entire night had just been bliss. They really got to know one another a little bit more and Sayuri's cheeks hurt from smiling so much. Everything about that night just felt natural. There were no awkward moments between them and there was almost something to say, even if it mostly came from Sayuri since Kakashi preferred to listen. He was completely mesmerized by the woman sitting beside him. They she talked about the things she learned from others, how she taught some kids, her hopes for the future, everything.

Soon, the sun was going down which meant the stars would be coming out soon. Kakashi rested against a rock to watch the sunset. Sayuri moved closer and for a moment hesitated before she rested her head in his lap. The movement of her placing her head on him startled Kakashi briefly. He wasn't expecting her to do that but was happy she did. She was starting to trust him.

Knowing that there was no resistance from her and that she was starting to feel comfortable with him, he laced his fingers with hers making Sayuri blush a little. He loved the feeling of having her close, the warmth of her hand eased him.

Sure enough the stars came out into the large sky above them. Their view was spectacular, no obstruction from any of the village lights. As Sayuri looked up to watch, she saw a shooting star cross the black canvas.

"Look! A shooting star! Don't forget to make a wish." She closed her eyes, wishing.

Kakashi looked up just in time to see it for himself. Normally he didn't believe in those sort of things, not since he was a small child but for Sayuri's sake, he wished too.

"Kakashi, what did you wish for?" Sayuri looked up at him, the moonlight seemed to reflect off his hair making it look more silver.

"Nope. Can't tell. You will just have to wait." For the first time, he hoped his wish would come true.

Sayuri, who knew of the 'wish rule' pouted that he wouldn't tell her. But deep down she knew it had to do with her and whatever it was he wished for, it would be amazing.

The couple sat there a little while longer in silence, just observing the constellations. Eventually, Sayuri started to get sleepy and Kakashi too. They sat up and looked at each other for a moment. Sayuri felt her cheeks turn pink and Kakashi placed his hand against her cheek. His touch was soft and warm, and even sent shivers down her neck. She leaned against his hand and even placed her smaller hand on top of his, never looking away from him.

Kakashi couldn't help his body. He leaned towards her and brushed his clothed lips against hers lightly. Sayuri felt her heart race and pressed her lips against him. Feeling that she responded, Kakashi kissed her back. While his eyes were closed, he didn't see Sayuri reach for his mask, longing for the touch of his naked lips.

Sayuri slowly pulled it down, only breaking their kiss to pull the mask further. As they parted Sayuri just stared at the man before her. Now she could remember what his face looked like.

"What?" Kakashi looked at her face as her eyes grew a little more wide.

"Y-you're, beautiful." Before Kakashi could say another thing, Sayuri kissed him again, this time there was no silly mask intruding. He felt her gently sweep her tongue against his lower lip and he openly invited her in. The kisses were soft but passionate, sending waves of sensation across both of them.

Finally they parted to catch their breath. Neither of them knew that the chemistry between them would be this strong, it was difficult to not let in too much to their feelings. Kakashi promised to take things as slowly as Sayuri wanted. After all, he didn't want rush her and do something wrong. The last thing he wanted was to lose her.

Kakashi stood first, extending his hand out to assist Sayuri. Standing beside him now, Sayuri looked back into his eyes.

"Thank you, so much. For everything. This has been the best night I've ever had." She reached for his hand and have a slight squeeze.

"Anything for you." Kakashi brushed her cheek again before placing a kiss on her forehead. Something he would never get tired of doing.

"We should probably get going, my mom warned me to be home by midnight." She laughed remembering what her mother has said.

"That's fine, we have time." Kakashi packed what was left and they headed back to her house. While they walked together, Sayuri shyly grabbed his hand to hold, like a couple. Her hand just fit so perfectly, her smaller fingers laced around his.

"Do you want to come inside?" Sayuri asked as they reached her door. She really wanted him to come inside, she wasn't ready to say goodbye quite yet.

"I shouldn't, it's late. You better get inside before your mom worries." Kakashi smiled, "Don't worry, we will have another date soon. I'll stop by tomorrow, OK?"

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. And Kakashi?" He was about to walk away but stopped to turn when Sayuri called his name and looked at her. "Really, thank you. You have shown me so much in a short about of time. I have a great feeling about this." Sayuri smiled sweetly, meaning every word.

Kakashi smiled, "Good night Sayuri."

"Good night." Sayuri opened the door and walked inside, face still beaming.

"So, how was the date?" Nia was still up, drinking tea and reading a book.

"Amazing." Sayuri hugged her mother good night and walked to her bedroom. She was on cloud nine right now, and nothing could bring her down.

True to his word, Kakashi showed up at her house again the next day before he had to tend to his duties. He decided to spend a little more time with Sayuri and even visit with Nia some more. It wasn't long until Kakashi was spending almost everyday with Sayuri at her house. They still wanted to go on a few more dates before making this official. _If_ it got that far.

Right now, Sayuri was roughly about seven weeks pregnant and she was schedule for her first doctors appointment next week. It would be the first time she would be able to see her baby thanks to the ultrasound.

"Hey Kakashi, before I forget there is something I want you to be there for." Sayuri, Kakashi, and Nia were all sitting at the kitchen table visiting.

Kakashi looked at Sayuri taking a drink of his tea. "Oh? What's that?"

"Our first doctors appointment! We will actually be able to see our baby!" Sayuri said excitedly shaking his arm.

Nia looked at Sayuri in surprise. "What? I didn't know you made that appointment already?"

Kakashi was just as surprised. Next week he was going to be able to see his baby. He couldn't believe it.

"Yes, it will be there first of many appointments but since I will be around eight weeks they recommend it. Also, they will print out pictures of the ultrasound so you can have a copy too mom. Both Kakashi and I will also have one." Sayuri was just beaming. She couldn't wait to see the little trooper.

"What time do you need me there?" Kakashi asked the mother of his child.

"Well I thought you could meet me here first and we could walk over together. Could you be here at 10am next Wednesday? Please don't be late, I know you have a habit of that." Sayuri just wanted Kakashi to be on time since they did have to be at the doctors office early anyway.

"Of course, 10am next Wednesday. I'll let the Hokage know that I will be unavailable that day so I can just be with you." Kakashi placed his hand on Sayuri's gently stroking it with his thumb.

"Oh you guys, you make me so happy!" Nia jumped up to give them a hug. Truly she was happy that they were trying to make things work and by the looks of it, things were looking up.

The Wednesday of the appointment came very quickly for the couple. Sayuri could barely sleep the night before and Kakashi was excited too of course, he just didn't show it like Sayuri did. When Sayuri woke up she started to get ready for their appointment. Soon, Kakashi should arrive and they would leave shortly after.

As soon as she thought it, he was at her front door. At this point Kakashi would just come inside whenever he arrived. He was spending enough time over here that Sayuri gave him an extra key.

"Sayuri? Are you ready yet?" Kakashi asked as he sat down on the couch. Sure, he was on time and yet she wasn't even ready yet.

"Yea I'm coming. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Sayuri called from down the hall. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her comment. "Ready."

"Then lets go meet our baby." Kakashi took her hand and they left.

Still walking hand in hand, they were becoming a little more comfortable with the thought of their tame PDA. Some people were starting to take notice, but they still didn't know that they were expecting a baby. As they passed the ramen hut, a familiar face was just leaving.

"Iruka! Good morning!" Sayuri waved to the pair.

"Hey you guys, glad to see things are working out. Where are you headed to this fine morning?" Iruka noticed they were holding hands and he was really happy for his friends. It looked like Kakashi was finally taking some of his advice and they were getting along. He had no doubt in his mind that they could make it.

"Well, we are going to meet a very special someone." Kakashi smiled and scratched the back of his head.

Iruka look confused for a moment. Who were they talking about?

"Iruka, we on our way to the doctors right now. It's the first official appointment and we are having an ultrasound done to make sure things are going well. We will be able to see the baby!" Sayuri was glowing, she was just over the moon.

"Really?! That's great! I can't wait to see pictures!" Iruka gave them a big group hug. "Does this mean I will be called Uncle Iruka?"

"I don't see why not, Uncle Iruka it is." Sayuri smiled back at her friend. Of course he would still be around and part of the child's life, he had to be.

"We better be going thought, we can't be late." Kakashi said goodbye to Iruka and Sayuri waved. Giving Sayuri's hand a tight squeeze, they walked to the doctors.

"Sayuri and Kakashi? The doctor will see you know." A kind faced nurse in pink scrubs smiled and brought them to a small examining room. "Please have a seat here and she will be with you shortly." With a click of the door being closed, Sayuri and Kakashi were forced to stare at the posters promoting healthy living and anatomy, one of which was a pregnancy chart.

Kakashi glared at the walling hangings, seemingly unimpressed with them. "I think they put these here to torture people instead of making them learn."

Sayuri laughed at his observation. She jumped off the examination table and pointed to the pregnancy chart. "Look Kakashi, I'm about eight weeks along now so that means our baby will be about the same size at this." The figure she pointed to was so small, but it was the beginning of a new life.

"Amazing.." Kakashi studied the poster a little longer since he barely knew anything. Babies were a foreign thing to him, the only thing he knew was how to make them. He glanced over to the other stages of pregnancy and roughly how large the baby would be at that point.

"Good morning, how are the both of you today?" A female doctor walked in wearing her white lab coat and brown hair up in a bun.

"Great, very excited to see our baby today!" Sayuri sat back on the table and Kakashi stood by her side, hand on her shoulder.

"And we will do just that today. I understand you're about eight weeks correct?" The doctor was taking notes down on her clipboard.

"Yes that's right."

"Well, you and your husband won't be able to see much today since the baby will be about the size of a kidney bean, but we can definitely have a peek and see what's happening inside." The doctor grabbed the machine and the always so cold jelly.

Sayuri blushed at the doctor calling Kakashi her husband, she wasn't even sure if she would call him her boyfriend yet. Things were headed in the right direction for it after all but they haven't even talked about it yet. She looked up at Kakashi who in turn gave her shoulder a small squeeze.

The brunette doctor got the machine all hooked up and got Sayuri to raise her shirt to expose her belly. The cold jelly was next which made Sayuri wince a little, she wasn't expecting it to be so cold. The anticipation was killing Sayuri, she just wanted to see the little kidney bean shape but she couldn't see anything yet.

"Ready to see your baby? There it is, right there." The doctor pointed to a little spot on the screen. "And if you listen, that would be the heartbeat."

Sayuri couldn't believe it. She fell in love immediately. The sound of the little heart just warmed her heart immensely. Tears welled up in her eyes of pure love and happiness.

"Kakashi," She looked at the father of their unborn baby and his eyes were locked on the monitor. "Do you see our baby?"She reached to grab his hand and gave it a kiss.

The only thing he could do was look back at Sayuri and kiss her. He was so overwhelmed he couldn't even manage words. Kakashi just heard his baby's heartbeat, making what he and Sayuri have much more real to him.

"Alright you guys, everything looks great. The baby is where they should be and at the average size as well. For your first pregnancy Sayuri, things are going really well. We will make another appointment right around twelve weeks and at that point we will see how the baby is growing. I'll print out what we saw today so you can start to show people. Congratulations! You will be great parents." The doctor printed out the photos and gave them to the couple. She put the machine away and gave Sayuri a cloth to wipe off the weird jelly and left the room. Kakashi couldn't stop looking at the photo in his hands.

"Wasn't that amazing? I can't wait until we can see some better photos!" Sayuri couldn't stop glowing after seeing their baby.

Kakashi grabbed Sayuri's hand and looked at her beautiful blue eyes. "Sayuri, I don't know if this is a good time to tell you or not, but I have to get it off of my chest." Kakashi's mind was overloaded with emotion. Could he actually handle this? After hearing and seeing the baby it was absolute truth that no matter what, he was going to have a child. He was almost 26 and never had a real relationship with a woman before and here he was going to have a baby.

Kakashi could see that she was beginning to worry. What was once a gorgeous smile turned into a small frown. Sayuri knew what was happening. He was far too quiet during the whole appointment, barely speaking a word. She braced herself for the worst to come, at least her mother and Iruka would help her out if needed. Sayuri didn't think that this would be the way that Kakashi would leave her.

"I love you."


End file.
